


Spring Cleaning: Part 3

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexuality, Blackmail, Coercion, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kneeling, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Paternal Instinct, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Guess what! Another 10 fics! 2 more parts to go! Again rated M as a whole, even if they are different ratings inside.





	1. Shocking Explanations

AJ looked over at his wife, and could see the faint traces of worry in her eyes. It had been over a year since any of them had heard from Ava, and they were all concerned. She sent messages here and there, but made it clear she didn’t want to see them. Her parents knew that Ava was now 19 years old, and they couldn’t do a thing about what she did. 

“Do you think we will get something from Ava soon?” Rochelle looked at AJ, as they snuggled in bed one night. 

“Maybe, it’s been about three months since we have heard from her last, so hopefully soon” AJ wrapped his arms around his wife, both hoping to hear from their oldest. 

“Lyric asked me the other day if Ava was okay, and I could only tell her that I hoped she was. I don’t understand why she upped and left without explanation” Rochelle fretted over her daughter, hating that it had been so long since she had seen Ava. 

“Let’s just do what we’ve been doing, and hope she contacts us again soon” AJ consoled his wife, who nodded, and fell asleep in his arms. 

Another two months passed without word from Ava, when one day the three McLean’s were watching tv together, and the front door opened. Rochelle and AJ looked at each other, before standing up, their eyes widening hearing the familiar voice. 

“Mom, Dad, you here?” Ava called out, trying to juggle her bag, and some extra precious cargo. 

“Ava Jaymes, where the....” AJ’s voice stopped, as he saw his daughter for the first time in 15 months. 

“Umm....surprise?” Ava held her son closer to her, looking at her parents. She bit her lip, before dropping a kiss on her son’s head, smelling his scent before raising her head back up. 

“Why do you have a baby boy, that looks like a mix of McLean and Littrell?” Rochelle looked at her oldest, who blushed. 

“I had him about six months ago, his name is Thomas James Littrell. Baylee and I call him TJ for short, or Tommy. We gave him both of our father’s middle names as his names” Ava turned her son around and Rochelle and AJ got their first glimpse of their grandson. 

“Is that why you left, you got pregnant?” Ava nodded her head, looking away from her mother’s stare. She knew her parents would not be happy, at all. 

“Ava Jaymes!” AJ glared at his eldest, wincing as Tommy cried at his yell. Ava turned around, and bounced her son, as Rochelle hit AJ for scaring their grandson. 

“Alex, I know we are upset, but we cannot scare a 6-month-old baby, who has no idea what is going on. Ava, do you have something to put Tommy in so we can talk?” Rochelle looked at her daughter, who nodded. 

“Yes, his pack and play  is in the car. Dad, can you possibly get it for me? I need to feed him” AJ nodded, leaving the house for a moment. 

“Mom, can I go in your bedroom, I need the privacy for a bit, and the quiet” Ava looked at her mother, who nodded. 

Twenty minutes later, Tommy had been fed, and was asleep in the pack and play. Ava left the door ajar, and went back out into the living room to see her parents and sister waiting for her. 

“Talk, now” was all AJ said, looking at his daughter. 

“Soon after graduation, Baylee and I started a relationship. Yes, he is almost 5 years older than me; I knew that going into it. About three months after starting the relationship, we had sex, which lead to Tommy’s conception. I panicked, and left without saying anything to anyone. Baylee rented an apartment for me, and I stayed there, getting ready for Tommy, and being with him. He was there for me throughout everything, and was there when Tommy came” Ava took a deep breath and looked at her parents. 

“Do Brian and Leighanne know?” Rochelle asked, and Ava shook her head. AJ groaned, knowing that Brian would be about as happy as he currently was. 

“So, you both hid the fact you have a child. Jesus Ava, you know we would have supported you! Helped you out. You didn’t have to hide all of this from us. That’s what hurts the most out of all of this. You ran away, without telling us what was going on. For over a year, we wondered if you were okay. Do you know how hard that is to deal with?” Rochelle looked at her daughter, a mixture of anger and fear in her eyes. 

“I couldn’t deal with the potential reactions, especially once you found out who I was dating, and who Tommy’s father is. I knew Aunt Leighanne and Uncle Brian would react the same way. I found a part time job, and worked up till my due date, and then Baylee made enough so I could stay home with Tommy. We finally realized how stupid we were being, and realized that hiding Tommy, and our relationship, was not fair to any of you” Ava twisted her fingers, realizing just how ridiculous and hard they made things for themselves. 

“What are you two going to do now?” Lyric asked, speaking up for the first time since Ava had walked in the door with her nephew. She was beyond hurt by her sister’s actions, and wondered what was going to happen next. 

“After Tommy wakes up, we are going to go see Uncle Brian and Aunt Leighanne. Baylee and I need to tell them, which is going to go so much worse, than your reaction, I think” Ava shuddered a bit, thinking about Baylee’s  parents' reactions. 

“Do you want us to come with? I’d like to have my own words with Baylee as well” AJ offered, and Ava took a deep breath, before nodding  hesitantly . 

“Lyric, do you want to come with us or stay home?” Lyric thought about it, before deciding to stay home, that wasn’t something she needed to be a part of. 

“Ava, we are talking tonight, once Tommy is in bed” Lyric looked at her sister, who nodded. Ava knew she had hurt her sister, and had every right to be irate with her. 

An hour and a half later, Ava had changed Tommy, and dressed him back up.  AJgot the pack and play back in the trunk. She got him back in his carseat, and took it to the car. AJ and Rochelle followed Ava to Brian and Leighanne’s place, meeting Baylee out front. 

“Hey babe! Hi Tommy, how’s my little boy doing?” Baylee cooed down at his son, not noticing AJ and Rochelle getting out of their car. 

“Hey Bay, he’s good. Just pooped all over Mommy, but he’s good. Look up babe, two people want to see you” Ava kissed Baylee, before he looked over his shoulder, and his eyes widened seeing AJ and Rochelle. 

“Uncle AJ, Aunt Rochelle” was all Baylee got out, before AJ walked up to him, and slapped him upside the head. 

“Baylee Thomas! What the fuck were you two thinking? We would have been there for you, even if your parents hadn’t. I am proud of you for stepping up and being there for Ava and our grandson. Brian and Leighanne didn’t raise a fool for a son, and I admire that, a lot” AJ looked at his nephew, who nodded sheepishly. 

“Thanks Uncle AJ, I appreciate that. We were stupid, and we made wrong decisions. We finally looked at each other a couple days ago, and realized we couldn’t do this alone anymore, and we were denying our son precious family time” the young man spoke, rubbing his head. 

“No matter what happens with your parents, you have a place with us, understand?” AJ looked down, and his grandson’s father nodded, tears in his eyes. 

“Yes, I understand Uncle AJ, and thank you for that. I have a feeling this isn’t going to go well” Baylee turned around, and took Tommy from Ava, before leading the three McLean’s into the house. 

Ava, AJ, and Rochelle took a deep breath, wondering how this would go. AJ knew how his brother could be, and hope that this would go better than he was expecting. He grabbed Rochelle’s hand, and kissed her softly, as they entered the home. He watched as Baylee took Ava’s hand, and the two went into the living room, where Brian and Leighanne were seated on the couches. 

“Baylee Thomas  Wylee Littrell! Why the hell are you holding a baby, and have Ava next to you? It  better not be yours!” Brian boomed, his eyes widening seeing his son, grandson, and niece for the first time. 

“This is my son Thomas James Littrell. He was born six months ago, and he is mine and Ava’s. I have been living in an apartment with her, raising our son with her” Baylee stood toe to toe with his father, not backing down. 

“Are you sure he’s yours? He favors Ava a lot” Leighanne looked at her son, incredulity written all over her face. 

“I knew you two would have this reaction. I was hoping you two would love having a grandchild, but apparently not. When you two get yourselves under control, call me. I won’t have my son around you two, if you deny him” Baylee looked at his parents with disgust, and walked out, Ava right behind him. 

AJ couldn’t believe what Brian and Leighanne were doing. He told Rochelle to check on the two of them, and then he went into the living room to talk to his brother and sister in law. 

“Brian Thomas! What the hell was that?” Brian’s eyes widened seeing AJ, not knowing he was there. He gulped, knowing that AJ wasn’t happy. 

“AJ leave, this doesn’t concern you, at all” Brian turned away, and AJ got more incensed. 

“Fine, you tell the other guys why I won’t come around when you are there. Have fun explaining to them why we can’t do more music. And don’t come around my grandson again, until you two get the stick out of your ass” AJ growled, before storming out of the house, looking for his wife, daughter, nephew, and grandson. 

He found them outside, Rochelle holding their grandson, while Baylee shed tears in Ava’s arms. He went over and took Baylee in his arms, holding him close. Baylee shed a few more tears, before looking up, fierce determination in his eyes. 

“I’ll prove them wrong. I have my own apartment with Ava and Tommy. I don’t need them. Hopefully one day they can come back in my life, but for now, distance is best” AJ nodded at Baylee’s words. 

“I also told your father that I wasn’t coming around when he was there, and he gets to explain to your other uncles why I won’t be able to make more music. Also told him to stay away until they got their heads out of their asses” AJ told his nephew who nodded. 

“Let’s get out of here. Ava, where do you want to go?” Baylee looked at his girlfriend, who looked at her parents. 

“Can we show you the apartment? Tommy needs another nap soon, and he prefers his crib, over any other place” Ava asked her parents, who nodded. They shot a text to Lyric, who told them she was out with friends, and would be home later. 

“Ro, Lyric is with friends, so we won’t see her till tonight. Let’s go see where our daughter and grandson have been living” Rochelle nodded, and Baylee, Ava, and AJ and Rochelle got in their respective cars, making their way to Bay and Ava’s apartment. 

Thirty minutes later, they stopped in front of an apartment building. They got out of their cars, and AJ and Rochelle glared at their daughter. 

“You were only half hour away the entire time?!” Rochelle looked at her daughter, who nodded, and looked down. 

“It was the safest apartment we could find. Part of the reason we decided to stop being jackasses. Come on in, it’s not much, but it’s home” Ava opened the door, and AJ and Rochelle got the first glimpse of where their daughter had been living. Baylee had gone ahead, and settled down on the couch, holding Tommy. 

“Its two bedrooms, so Tommy has his own room, while Baylee and I are in the other. We can afford it comfortably, with Baylee’s salary. We love it, and it’s perfect for the three of us” Ava showed her parents the nursery, and Rochelle cooed happily. 

“I am so damn proud of you Ava Jaymes. I wasn’t happy to hear about what you had done, but I am very happy to see you so  self - sufficient , and being responsible” AJ held his daughter close, dropping a kiss on her head. The three headed back out into the living room, and AJ held his grandson for the first time. 

“Thomas James, you are  so perfect. Grandma and I love you so much, and we can’t wait to see you grow up. Your mommy and daddy are so important to us, and we care about all three of you” AJ cooed down to his grandson, who smiled and babbled back. 

“Ava, no more hiding him. Bring him over whenever, and when you want us over, just call. We love you so much, and are amazed at what you have done. Call us every day again please, we missed that, so much” Rochelle looked at her daughter, who nodded. 

“Yes Mom, I will. No more hiding, no more secrets. I am going to call Lyric tonight, and we will talk this out, I promise. I love you, and Dad, so much, and doing what I did, hurt badly. I was trying to protect myself, but hurt all of us in the process. I just hope Uncle Brian and Aunt Leighanne come around eventually” Ava lamented that Tommy wouldn’t have his second set of grandparents around. 

“I don’t think it will be long. Once the other guys find out what Brian’s done, especially Uncle Kevin, he will come around” AJ replied, kissing and hugging his daughter.

“Alright, we will go, but we expect a phone call tomorrow. Love you Ava, and remember that, always” AJ and Rochelle said goodbye, going back home, their hearts lighter than they had been in the last 15 months. 

Epilogue

It took a good three months before Brian and Leighanne came around to the fact that they had a grandson, and their son was a father. Kevin, Nick, and Howie had been upset to learn about what Brian had done, and Kevin had confronted his cousin more than once. The Backstreet family easily accepted little Tommy, but Baylee and Ava’s relationship took a bit longer. It took a few tries, but Baylee started letting his parents around his son, for short periods of time.

Time would tell what kind of relationship Tommy would have with Brian and Leighanne, but Baylee and Ava weren’t focusing on that. They just wanted the best life for their son, and were determined to give him that. AJ and Rochelle spoiled their grandson, and Lyric spoiled her nephew. The sisters had the promised conversation, and after a few tears shed, the two came to an understanding. Now, they were closer than ever, and Lyric was the preferred babysitter, when Baylee and Ava wanted alone time, which wasn’t often. Ava and Baylee were looking towards the future, and it was looking bright. 


	2. Cutting Life Short

Mason looked down at his hands, running them through his blonde hair. He was struggling with something, and had been hiding  the truth of his current situation from his father . It had been a tough few years with Kevin and Kristin divorcing, and the custody battle that ensued was ugly. He currently saw his dad every other weekend, and watched in disgust as Kristin hooked up with his uncle, being extremely blatant about everything, and spreading lies about his father everywhere. 

“Mason Frey, get your ass down here now!” the voice of his uncle barked up the stairs, and Mason trembled softly, before going down to see what his mother and uncle wanted now. 

“Get your ass to the backyard and take care of that damn lawn, and heaven help you if you come back in before it’s done” Mason nodded at his mother and uncle, going to do as he was bid. He watched as Max sat on his uncle’s knee, hating that Max was the golden child. 

Mason got the lawnmower out, and started to get the grass cut down to the way his uncle wanted it. He sniffled softly as he pushed the mower up and down the yard, wishing that he could stay with his  dad for good. He knew that Kevin hated that Max had pushed him away in favor of his uncle.

“I just want to be loved, and I am not loved here, at all” he thought, and pushed the lawnmower back into the shed, going back in to tell his uncle that it was done, and hoped that he was pleased with his job. 

“Get in the shower now, 5 minutes only, and you had better clean up the mess afterwards” Kristin snarled out, and Mason nodded, knowing to only use the cold water. His tears blended with the water, and he made sure to clean up the floor, tub, and shower walls. 

The next few days passed, and Mason desperately wanted to be with Kevin. The weekend came, and he had to literally beg his mother and uncle to go see Kevin, and they relented, but told him he had to be home at exactly 6pm the next day, or there would be hell to pay. Mason whimpered and nodded. 

“Hey Dad” Mason opened the door to Kevin’s apartment, and saw his father jump up and run to him, scooping the  14-year-old into his arms. 

“Hey Mason, how are you?” Kevin looked his son over, not liking what he was seeing. He wished that he could see Mason more, but his ex was a vindictive bitch, and blocked every path to get more time with his oldest. 

“ Im fine, dad, as always” Mason tried to tell his father, but Kevin shook his head. 

“I’m done with that excuse Mason, now spill” Kevin gave his son the look, and his eyes widened, as Mason broke down and cried in his arms, telling him everything that his ex and his former brother did to him. 

“You are a literal fucking slave for their asses?” Kevin fumed, and asked about Max. 

“Oh, he is the golden child, Mom and Uncle give him everything, and he doesn’t have to do shit. He has even started ordering me about, and Uncle told me that I have to follow him as well. One time I told him no, and Mom belted my ass for that. I haven’t disobeyed Max since” Mason admitted. 

“Okay, I am done. I am dragging Kristin back to court, and getting things changed. You are going to live with me, I will do everything I can, to make that possible” Mason nodded, but kept his expectations low. He had been disappointed so many times, that he didn’t hold out any hope of his father actually getting custody of him. 

The next day Mason went back to his mother and uncle, immediately getting interrogated about what he and his father had done. Mason lied through his teeth, and Kristin started badmouthing Kevin again, and Mason just stayed silent. His uncle ordered him to make dinner, and Mason went to the kitchen, nodding. Max just watched, and smiled happily, playing his game system. 

“Your mother and I are going on vacation this week, and I expect you to care for Max, and do everything he tells you. If we come home to him telling us that you disobeyed, you are locked in your room for two days, with the bare minimum of food” his uncle looked down at Mason, arms crossed. 

“Yes Uncle” Mason replied, whimpering when his uncle squeezed his shoulder in warning, knowing it would bruise. 

The week passed slowly, with Mason doing everything he could to maintain the house, and do what Max ordered. He cringed when he heard his uncle and mother’s voice as they came home. He stood in the living room head down, as his uncle asked Max about the week. He mentally hoped that Max would tell the truth, but his hopes were dashed, when his uncle grabbed his hair, and dragged him to his room. 

“Two days, minimum food and water” his uncle snarled, and Mason nodded, curling into a ball, and keeping his head down. 

Two days later, Mason was released, and life resumed as normal for him. One day his mother was extremely angry, but fortunately didn’t take it out on him. He saw Kristin and his uncle furiously whispering, and they called Mason into the room. 

“Why is your piece of shit father going after us for custody of you again?” Kristin glared at her son, who  swallowed painfully . 

“I don’t know Mother, he never said anything to me about it” Mason lied, wanting to protect his father. Kristin huffed and rolled her eye s. 

“He is never getting more than what he has now, and I want it lowered even more. He deserves nothing, and I am going to make sure you don’t see him more than once a month, if he is lucky” Mason’s heart broke hearing his mother’s words. 

Mason knew that his parents divorced because Kevin caught Kristin in bed with his uncle. What ensued after that, was long, drawn out, and ugly. Kristin painted herself as the perfect parent, and that Kevin wasn’t giving her what she needed, so she sought love elsewhere. Kevin was unable to fight her hard enough, which led to Mason only seeing his father every other weekend. 

“Get back to your chores now” Kristin ordered, and Mason nodded, going back to  vacuuming and straightening up. 

Two months passed, and Mason still saw Kevin, who told him that he was fighting for him. To Mason’s surprise, the judge in their case wanted to speak to him, wanted his opinion on where he should live. He was extremely nervous, but the judge was very kind, and not the one that had dealt with the original custody case. 

“Mason, where do you want to live?” the judge asked, point blank, and Mason was completely honest with him. During the course of the case, Kevin had brought the evidence he had forward, and asked that Mason temporarily be moved from his mother’s home, that it was unsafe for him. Mason had been staying with obscure relatives, and he didn’t have to be a slave to his mother, brother and uncle anymore. 

A month later, and Mason found out that his father had lost the case. Kristin had brought evidence of drug use into the case, and despite Kevin refuting it, Kristin portrayed it as recent, and his uncle told the judge all about what Kevin had done when he was younger. Mason was heartbroken. He now was reduced to seeing Kevin once a month, and Kevin had to pass a drug test before being able to see his son. 

“Thank god, I got his ass out of my life. Here that, you get your prick of a father one day a month, and that’s if he can pass a piss test” Kristin laughed, happy that she had gotten what she wanted. 

“Yes Mother” Mason replied, and his uncle told him to get dinner started. Mason swiped the tears from his eyes, and went to do as he was bid. 

He lasted three months, seeing his father twice, seeing that Kevin was depressed as hell, and defeat in his eyes. Kevin knew that he couldn’t go after Kristin again for custody, and it was still four years until Mason was an adult. 

“I am so sorry Mason, I failed you” was the repeated statement from Kevin, as he rocked Mason in his arms, seeing the bruises and marks on his son, knowing that he could do nothing. 

“It’s alright Dad, I’ll be fine” Mason knew that the statement was hollow, and no one knew what was going through his head. 

Mason held on for another month, but he knew he had to escape. He couldn’t do this anymore. He didn’t want to be the slave, the scapegoat for his mother, brother and uncle. Mason waited until everyone was gone, and he slipped out the back door, running away from home, eager to escape. 

“I can’t go to Dad’s; I don’t want Mom to find me there. I just hope I can get far enough away, survive on the streets for another 3 ½ years until I turn 18, and then find Dad again, and live with him” Mason thought, as he ducked onto a bus, taking it the furthest it went, before hopping on another one, and doing the same thing. He did that four or five times, before getting off in an unfamiliar town, knowing he had to live on the streets for the foreseeable future. 

Kristin and her husband, along with Max, were upset when Mason wasn’t there, but they honestly moved on. Kristin’s conscious starting to kick in, and she started second guessing all the actions she had done in the last five years. She never told Kevin that Mason was missing, and one day, everything came crashing down around her. 

“Are you Kristin Willits-Carter?” a cop asked, as Kristin answered the door, one evening. Nick wrapped his arms around his wife, with Max looking on, the three wondering why the cop was there. 

“Yes, what does this concern” she asked, cringing hearing her last name. 

“Your son Mason Richardson was found deceased in a ditch, about three hours from here. We are unable to identify his cause of death, due to the state of decomposition. He seems to have been dead about a month now. The only reason we know who it is, is because he had his teeth intact, and we matched dental records” the cop reported, and Kristin had to hold onto the door, to stay upright. 

“Are...are you sure?” she asked, and the cop nodded. Nick thanked him, and he tipped his hat and left. Nick carried his wife to the couch, and held her as she cried. His conscious was also kicking in, and he was horrified at what he and Kristin had done to Mason. He realized that they were the reason that Mason ran away, and wondered how the teen died. 

“We have to tell Kevin. This is going to kill him” Kristin hiccupped out, and looked at Nick, who nodded. He watched as Kristin called her ex, and explained that their oldest son was dead. He heard Kevin’s heartbreaking scream, and he lowered his head. 

“Kristin, please tell me this is some sick joke” Kevin pleaded, and he cried as Kristin told him it wasn’t. His baby boy, his first born, the reason for him living, was gone. Kevin didn’t know what to do. His sadness soon turned to anger though. 

“This is your motherfucking fault Kristin. You and Nick. The both of you destroyed one of the best things either of you would ever have. Broke our son down, until all he could do was run away. You, Nick, and Max, since I know he is on your side, are fucking dead to me. Do not call me, approach me, or even breathe my name again. I am getting the hell out of this country, and you will never see me again. I hope you are fucking happy Kristin. You caused the death of your son, and you have to live with that. Congratulations. Now fuck off and lose this number” Kevin seethed, and hung up the phone.

Kristin cried harder, and Nick held her, both knowing that Kevin was right. They never heard from Kevin again, and the two started treating Max as they should have been, giving him chores and punishments. Max resisted, and Kristin and Nick buckled down, not wanting their remaining child to become a spoiled rotten adult.

Kristin held the blame to herself for the rest of her life, knowing that Mason’s death was all her fault. The feeling of death and hopelessness followed her for life, and Kristin eventually succumbed to the thoughts plaguing her, once Max became a functional adult. Nick found his wife, and the note she left behind. He wondered where life would take him, but he knew that he had ruined everything in his life, and he remained a hermit until he eventually passed away as well. 


	3. Paternal Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Brian and Kevin are NOT cousins! No family relations in this fic. If you can't get past that, pass this fic over.

Kevin held his two-month-old daughter in his arms, the dark hair and green eyes staring back at him. He cooed, seeing a little smile break across her face. He looked up at his youngest husband, who was making dinner, while his other loves were relaxing. Brian had his head on AJ’s shoulder, while Howie was laying on Brian’s lap. All three were exhausted from the late night they had had the night before. 

“Hey are we going to find out who Evie’s other dad is?” Nick called into the living room, as he finished up dinner. The four looked up at him, before Kevin looked back down at his daughter. 

Two months ago, Kevin had given birth, but none of them were sure who the other dad was, due to Evie favoring Kevin. They had declined testing in the hospital to find out who the other father was, but as time had gone on, it had entered each of their minds, wondering who was the other dad. 

“I kind of want to know, just for health reasons, and to see which of us is also in there. I can’t really tell, due to Evie looking like Kevin’s clone” AJ remarked, as Kevin passed Evie to him, going to go help Nick with dinner. 

“Kevin, it’s really up to you, you birthed her. Do you want to know who the other father is?” Brian looked up at his husband, who bit his lip, considering his words. 

Howie chuckled as AJ grimaced, Evie having filled her diaper, while resting in his arms. AJ got up to change his daughter, grumbling. He snarked about him always getting stuck with the poop, and Kevin growled back that he didn’t have to push something the size of a watermelon out of a pea sized hole. AJ shut up, and the others chuckled softly. Kevin had been a little sensitive since Evie’s birth, and they all respected it. 

“I think I do. I’ll order the DNA tests, and you four can take them, and we can try and get Evie to cooperate. Hopefully by the time she’s five months old, we will know who the other parent is” Kevin nodded, and the four grinned happily. 

Two weeks later, the tests came in the mail, and Kevin tried to get his daughter to not eat the cotton swab, while the other four adults got their part done. It ended with Howie holding Evie, with Kevin holding the swabs, while Brian and Nick acted like idiots trying to get Evie to laugh. 

“We are never doing that again” Kevin was sweating by the time they got the four swabs done. His husbands all groaned in agreement. 

The next day they mailed all four out, and the wait commenced. Nick, Kevin, Brian, AJ, and Howie were all anxious to find out who was the other father to their daughter. The weeks passed, and Evie grew and grew. Kevin had an idea who might be her other father, but he wasn’t sure. 

“Guys, go out, and do stuff. Howie, take AJ shopping. Frick and Frack, go play basketball. Go be young adults again. I have Evie, we will be fine. You four have been amazing, but you need time to have fun as well. I will get my time soon, I know” Kevin encouraged his husbands to go out and relax for a while. They had all been cooped up in the house for two weeks with a sickness, and Kevin was needing alone time. Plus, he had something else to occupy his time. 

Today was the day he was supposed to get the results from the DNA tests. He wanted to surprise his husbands, especially the other father. His husbands all left, after making double sure he was okay with it. 

“Thank god! Peace and quiet” Kevin quietly exclaimed, before he facepalmed hearing Evie crying over the monitor. He groaned, cursing himself. 

“Of course, she picks right exactly as her other daddies leave to wake up” Kevin went into the nursery, scooping his daughter into his arms.

He quickly changed her diaper, before sitting down in the glider, really looking at Evie. He still could see mostly him, but he was also starting to see subtle hints of the other half of her genetics come through. Kevin thought it was one particular husband, and would be stunned if it was a different one. 

“Where is that blasted mail?!” he complained an hour later, as he paced in his living room. Evie was playing in her swing, trying to get the hanging stuffies. 

Finally he saw the mailman put the mail in the box, and he quickly ran to the front door. He pulled the mail out, and went into the living room. He tossed all the other stuff on the floor, and he saw the envelope he was looking for. 

“Finally! Now I get to find out who your other daddy is Evie, not that it really matters in the long run” Kevin knew that any of the guys could father Evie, even though AJ and Brian were carriers as well. AJ already intended to get pregnant within the next year. Brian wasn’t quite ready yet, but that was alright. 

Kevin opened the envelope, and unfolded the piece of paper within. His eyes widened, and he looked at his daughter. He was wrong, the father was someone he didn’t think it could have been. Kevin had to take a moment to let the shock settle. 

“Well I’ll be damned. Evie, you continue to surprise me. I didn’t think that Daddy could be your father. I thought it was Nicky” Kevin was still shocked that his guess was wrong. 

He quickly shook the shock off, before going to get his little present for the other father. He left it on the bed, intending to fetch it when his husbands all came home. He settled down with Evie, just trying to see if he could see the other father in her, but he was having a hard time seeing it. 

“I don’t know how genetics works baby girl. Let’s hope you favor Daddy as you get older, or we are going to have lots of questions” Kevin mused, as Evie stared up at him. 

Two hours later, Howie and AJ came home with shopping bags, while Nick and Brian were all sweaty from their basketball game. Kevin sent them to clean up, and for Howie and AJ to put away their new stuff. Half hour later, they were all settled down on the couches. 

“The four of you, close your eyes. I have a surprise” Kevin softly ordered, and the four looked at each other, before complying. 

“Let’s go Evie, get what we need” Kevin scooped his daughter up, and they went to get the bag from the bedroom. Kevin had hidden it, so none of the other four saw it. 

He grabbed it, and went back to the bedroom. He also grabbed the letter, for proof. He set the bag down in front of one of his husbands, and settled back on the couch. He sat Evie in his lap, and smiled. 

“Open your eyes boys” Kevin watched as four pair of eyes opened, and one set in particular widened. 

“Open it, please” Kevin softly asked, and his husband nodded, digging into the bag. He felt clothing, and pulled out a onesie for Evie to wear. 

“I Love My Daddy” was printed across it, and his husband gasped, before looking at Kevin who nodded softly. 

“You are Evie’s other father love” Kevin grinned, still slightly shocked. 

“Let me see the results” Kevin passed it over, and he saw his husband tear up, and nod. The other three looked over his shoulder, and grinned happily. 

“Congratulations Brian, you are officially Evie’s other biological dad. That’s amazing!” Howie hugged his older blonde husband, who was still staring at Kevin. 

“Really...?” Brian whispered in disbelief, as Kevin handed Evie to him. Brian took her in his arms, and stared down at his daughter, still in shock. 

“Believe me Bri, I was in shock as well. I thought it was Nick who was her other father. I was floored when I read the results” Kevin admitted. Brian looked up at his oldest husband, who nodded. 

“Damn Brian, you must have super sperm, because we all fucked Kevin well that night” AJ snarked, grinning at his husband. 

“Shut up Alex” Brian automatically said, and Howie shoved his husband, who grinned unashamedly. 

“So beyond happy for you Brian, can’t wait to see AJ nice and round with a belly this time next year” Nick was ecstatic for his best friend and husband. 

The five settled down around Brian, who still had Evie in his arms. They couldn’t wait for their family to officially expand again within the next year and make Evie a big sister. Kevin was still stunned that it was Brian, but as time went on, Evie started to favor Brian, getting his curly hair, and soon had some other features from him as well. AJ’s child ended up getting fathered by Nick, and Kevin had a second child by AJ, while Brian’s was fathered by Howie. The five ended up with five kids, with Kevin and AJ having two each, and Brian just having the one. Life was amazing and chaotic, and Howie, Brian, Kevin, AJ, and Nick wouldn’t change a thing. 


	4. Regaining Memories

The car was speeding down the highway, late at night. The driver wasn’t caring about the others around him, he just needed to get home. It had been an insane night, and he wanted his bed. Howie didn’t even see the pole, before his car crashed into it. His head hit the steering wheel and he blacked out. Sometime later, he woke up, and stumbled out of the car. He had no idea who he was, or where he was. A police officer stopped him, and EMT’s rushed over. 

“Sir, what’s your name?” a female EMT asked. Howie shook his head, and looked blankly up at her. 

“I don’t know” he replied. She looked at her partner, who asked Howie what the date and year was, and Howie repeated that he didn’t know. 

“Let’s get you to the hospital Sir” the EMT spoke reassuringly, her partner noting that Howie was apparently suffering from severe memory loss. 

Three hours later, it was deemed that Howie had severe memory loss, his ID was found, and his emergency contact called. Howie was sitting on the bed, wondering who and where he was, when a blonde came in that he didn’t recognize, along with three other guys. Howie’s eyes widened, and he shied away from them. 

“Who....who are you?” he asked, frightened. 

“My name is Brian Littrell, and this is AJ McLean, Nick Carter,  along with my cousin Kevin Richardson. We are all friends of yours” Brian spoke softly to the man in the hospital bed. When all four of them got to the hospital, they were devastated to hear of Howie’s diagnoses. 

“How do you know me? What’s my name anyway, none of the doctors will tell me” Howie asked, and he saw their eyes widen. 

“Your name is Howard Dwaine Dorough. We call you Howie for short. We know you, because all five of us are in a singing group together” AJ’s heart broke, having to tell his best friend who he was. 

“Howie, my name is Howie. Good to know. How old am I? How long have we been in a group together?” Howie looked at Kevin, who took a deep breath, and looked at the younger man. 

“You are 30 years old. We have been in a group together for 11 years. It is May 8, 2004” Kevin harshly swallowed, and had to bite back tears as he watched Howie try to process all of this. 

“Where am I, and when can I go home? Where is home anyway?” Howie looked up, trying to place these four men, but nothing was coming to him. 

“You are in Los Angeles California, and you can go home soon. Your home is north of here, but we are bringing you back to one of our places. We will all camp there, and try and jog your memory, see if you can remember us” Nick looked at his older brothers who nodded softly. 

“Okay, we can do that. Are any of us married?” Kevin and Brian nodded softly. Howie asked if their wives were there, and they nodded. 

“Can you go get them? I want to meet them, see if maybe it can help” Brian nodded, and went out to get Leighanne and Kristin. 

Leighanne and Kristin soon came in the room, and introduced themselves to Howie. Howie stared at Kristin, and something jogged in his memory. 

“Disney!” he blurted out, and six pairs of eyes widened. Howie looked at them, wondering what was wrong. 

“I remember something about Disney and Kristin. But I can’t remember anything else” he whimpered out softly. 

“Howie that’s amazing. Disney is where Kristin and I met” Kevin was shocked that Howie had remembered something as mundane as that. 

The doctor soon came in, and said that Howie would probably get bursts like that often, as something jogged his memory. The six all nodded, and Howie was soon discharged to his brother’s care. They decided to go back to Kevin and Kristin’s, thankful that they all lived nearby each other in the LA area. 

“Where’s my mom and dad?” Howie asked on the car ride home. The boys looked at each other before AJ took his best friend’s hand. 

“They are in Florida, but will be here in two days, with your siblings. They asked us to take care of you, until they could get here” AJ explained, and Howie nodded. 

That had been a painful phone call. AJ had gotten the call as Howie’s emergency contact, and he had had to call the other guys, and Howie’s parents. His parents explained that they couldn’t get flights out immediately, due to a situation at home and asked AJ to get Howie to one of their homes. They requested that AJ keep them updated, which he was more than willing to do. 

“Miss them” was all Howie said, before he laid his head on Brian’s shoulder. The four looked at each other, and they knew it would be a long road for Howie. 

They all soon settled down at Kevin and Kristin’s. AJ had run to his and Howie’s homes, and Nick and Brian and Leighanne went to their own, to grab clothes and necessities to stay with the Richardson’s for a while. AJ had called Howie’s parents and told them where they were staying. 

“Can I see one of our performances?” Howie asked, as they settled down on the couch. Kevin nodded, and popped in the tape of their Black and Blue tour. Howie  watched himself sing and dance, but he couldn’t remember it at all. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember this at all” Howie lowered his head and started to cry. He hated not being able to remember anything. His brothers watched helplessly, as Kristin approached Howie, the younger man curling into her arms and sobbing. 

The next two days passed similarly, with Howie having bits of memory come back to him. He remembered meeting AJ when they were kids, getting Nick back for a prank, and going to Sweden. But none of it was cohesive, and it was only flashes of a memory. 

The doorbell rang, and AJ jumped up to answer the door, knowing who it was. He opened the door to see Howie’s sister Pollyanna, brother John, and his parents standing at the door. He ushered them in, telling them that Howie was in the living room. He walked behind them, not expecting what would happen next. 

“Hey Howie” Pollyanna called, and Howie looked up, and his face crumpled as he was assaulted with a memory, a very bad one. He burst into tears, and his mom and dad ran to him, cuddling him close. His brothers and Kristin and Leighanne as Howie hiccupped out “Caroline”.

“What baby boy?” his mom asked, and Howie looked up with devastated eyes. 

“Caroline’s dead” Howie stated, and his mom and dad nodded sadly, tears in their eyes, which were mirrored in Pollyanna’s, John’s, and  everyone else’s eyes. 

“She died six years ago Howie” his dad told him, and Howie nodded. He looked up at his brothers, suddenly angry. 

“I had to go right from her funeral to another performance. Why couldn’t I grieve, why couldn’t I have the time I needed with my family?” he asked, glaring at Kevin, Nick, Brian, and AJ. 

The four looked at each other, swallowing harshly. That had been an insane time, with Brian’s surgery, their crazy schedule, and everything else. They had been so selfish, with an unforgiving management. 

“We are so sorry Howie; we don’t know what else to say. Things were insane at that time, but all of us were so selfish, only thinking of the group, and it’s success, to see the bigger picture, that we were all hurting” Kevin hung his head, still remembering that he had never been there for Brian’s surgery. They all hated thinking of that year. 

“Okay, I understand I think” Howie nodded, and his brothers all sighed. 

As time went on, Howie started regaining more and more memories. They all nearly cried when he remembered joining the band, and performing with Nick, Brian, AJ, and Kevin. His parents came to California often, and his brothers, Kristin, and Leighanne worked with him every day.

“You have come so damn far Howie!” Nick exclaimed one day, as they all sat around relaxing. 

“ Yes, I have, but some of my past still has holes in it” he grumped, and Kevin sighed. 

“Howie, you know that sometimes everything doesn’t come back. Your doctors are amazed you have gotten back as much as you have. You are now back to performing with us, and you remember the big things, which is just amazing” he reminded the younger man, who sighed heavily, and nodded. 

“Guys, I kind of met someone” he revealed, and all noise stopped. Kevin, Kristin, Brian, Leighanne, Nick, and AJ all looked at Howie, who blushed softly. 

“Met her at one of the clubs. We started talking, and she is a website designer. We have gone on a couple of coffee dates, and things are looking up for us” Howie smiled thinking about Leigh. 

“What’s her name?” Leighanne asked, and Howie chuckled softly. Confused eyes turned to him, and he grinned. 

“Funny you should ask Leighanne. Her name is Leigh Anne Boniello. Anne is her middle name; she goes by Leigh” Howie grinned at the dropped jaws. 

“Only you could find someone with the same name as my wife Howie” Brian snarked, and Howie rolled his eyes. 

“Deal with it” he grunted, as his brothers cracked up laughing at the disgruntled look on the older blonde’s face. His wife leaned over and kissed him softly. 

The accident may have caused Howie some memories, but it brought him and his brothers closer together than ever. He had met the woman that he was rapidly considering the love of his life. The Boys’ music was shooting up the charts, and Howie had a lot to be grateful for. It had been a long road, but Howie wouldn’t change a thing. Regained memories meant he knew who he was, and where he had come from. As he rolled his eyes at Nick’s antics, he sighed happily, content with his life, and happy to have regained most of his past. 


	5. Breaking The Slut

Jillian was sitting on the bed in her and her husband’s master bedroom, waiting for him to return. Brian had told his wife that he had a surprise, and Jillian wondered what it could be. He had told her to strip, kneel, and keep her head down. The butterflies and arousal in her stomach were at an all-time high. She heard the door open, but made no movement to acknowledge it. 

“Get in here and stay silent, she doesn’t know what is about to happen” Brian looked at Howie, Kevin, Nick, and AJ sternly. They all nodded, and just stood looking at their brother’s wife, smirking lightly. 

“Jillian, do not look up, but please answer my questions” Brian called over, and Jillian nodded, not looking up from her view of the carpet. 

“What did you ask for me to do a year ago?” Brian smirked, knowing that Jillian didn’t realize what was about to happen. 

“Break me to be your slut, and eventually serve the other guys as well” she responded instantly. The guys eyebrows raised at the instant response, and Brian grinned. 

“Very good. Now I want you to go down in that mindset, slut” Brian growled softly, and Kevin, Howie, Nick, and AJ all saw both Brian and Jillian settle down into their respective mindsets. Jillian became smaller, lowering her head even more, going completely silent. Brian stood over his slut, eyes blazing down at her. 

“Why are you still at My feet?” he grunted, and Jillian whimpered. She moved over to the bed, getting into position, still keeping her eyes low. The guys had moved out of view of the bed, so Jillian still didn’t realize they were there. 

“Does My slut want a present, she has been so good for Me, broke perfectly, and been so obedient” Brian paced in front of the bed, looking at his slut. 

“If it pleases you Sir, slut would love a present from her Sir” Jillian replied softly. Brian looked at his brothers, and jerked his head, whispering for them to get undressed. 

Brian walked backward a few steps, and Kevin, AJ, Nick, and Howie all lined up in front of him. He smiled, knowing that his slut would be well used and loved on tonight. He smirked at his brothers, who were staring at his slut hungrily. 

“Look up slut, now” Jillian raised her head, and gasped. She looked around for her husband, but whimpered seeing the hungry looks in the boys’ eyes. Brian came out from the middle of them, and snorted at his slut. 

“You get broken tonight, by all four of them. You will serve them when they call for you, unless I call first. I am your Main Sir, understand” Brian looked piercingly at his slut, who nodded rapidly. 

“Yes Sir, slut understands, and thanks You for allowing slut to serve Sir’s brothers” Jillian had fallen completely into her mindset, Brian having broken and trained her throughout the last year. 

“Well, boys. She’s all yours. Come get me when it’s done. Slut, whatever they ask you to call them, you do. You do not disobey an order, and you are just a toy, an object for them to use. They know your hard limits, and will not go there. If I hear of any issues, your ass is mine, and you won’t like it” Brian’s eyes blazed at his slut, who nodded, and shook. 

“Yes sir, slut will be good and obedient” Brian nodded and left the room. Kevin, Howie, AJ, and Nick looked at each other, before Kevin stepped forward. 

“God, I have been waiting for this moment, get my hands on my cousin’s wife. You will call me Master slut, understand?” Kevin’s voice boomed, and Jillian trembled. 

“Yes Master, slut understands” she whimpered out, and Kevin smiled. 

“Hands and knees. AJ, want to face fuck the slut while I break her ass?” Kevin offered, and AJ nodded happily. Jillian rolled over, and got to her hands and knees. She immediately felt fingers go in her pussy, and she whimpered softly. 

“Already fucking soaked, this is ridiculous” Kevin snarled, and pulled his fingers out. Jillian looked up to see AJ in front of her, and looked down at his cock, licking his lips. AJ smirked, and shoved his cock in her mouth. 

“Damn, she’s amazing at sucking. The slut licked her lips before I shoved it in there. Must thank Brian for doing this. Cannot wait to get use out of this slut” AJ groaned feeling Jillian suck him off. 

Kevin slid his cock into Jillian’s soaked folds, and started going in and out. He looked at AJ, who pulled out for a couple minutes. He grunted before growling out at the slut. 

“What are you?” was the first question. 

“A slut, something to be used and played with” was the automatic response. 

“Who owns you?” was grunted out next. 

“You do Master, as well as Sir” the slut whimpered out, and Kevin nodded. 

“You will call the four of us Master and our names. Brian will stay Sir to differentiate between us. Understand you pathetic slut?” Kevin growled out. 

“Yes Master Kevin, slut will give You and her other Masters the proper respect, once slut is broken by them” Jillian whimpered out. She felt AJ shove his cock back in her mouth, and she resumed sucking on him. 

“Exactly, by the end of this night, you will be owned and broken by all of us. You will get your use from each of us, and god help you if you ever get in trouble” Kevin left that hanging in the air, as he shot his load into Jillian’s pussy. He pulled out, and AJ immediately pulled out of her mouth. He flipped her over, and got on top of her, shoving his cock in her folds. 

“There we go slut, scream and cry. I am taking what’s mine” AJ thundered out, as he fucked Jillian hard and fast. Once he pulled out, Howie pulled Jillian off the bed, and pushed her against the wall, fingering her hard and fast. 

“You will watch me stroke myself off, and jerk into a cup, and you will drink it. Understand?” Jillian nodded, and Howie snarled, squeezing her breast. 

“A verbal answer you useless slut” he growled out, and Jillian whimpered. 

“Yes, Master Howie, slut understands” he sighed and went back to his cock, making sure the slut was watching his every move. Soon enough he handed the cup to Jillian, and commanded her to drink it. 

“Now, you are mine as well” he said, once Jillian had pulled the cup away from her mouth, and Jillian knelt back down at His feet. 

“Yes, Master Howie, slut belongs to You as well” Jillian wondered what Nick would do as the final one to take her. 

She didn’t have to wait long, before Nick dragged her back to the bed, and told her to ride him. Jillian did as she was told, and Nick soon shot his load into the slut. She pulled off, and went back to her knees on the floor. Kevin went to get his cousin, and Brian walked back in to see his slut completely used and broken. 

“Was the slut good?” he asked, and grinned at the four nods. He pulled Nick and Kevin to him, and asked them something. His cousin and best friend grinned, before they went to Howie and AJ, who groaned loudly. The five smirked, before looking down at their slut. 

“Slut, since you were so good, you get a treat. You will be triple penetrated. I will be in your pussy, Master Kevin in your mouth, and Master Nick in your ass. After we get off in you, Master AJ and Master Howie will double penetrate you” Brian looked down at his slut, running his hand through her hair. 

Jillian leaned into Sir’s hand, and grinned happily. To have her Sir, Master Kevin, and Master Nick in her all at the same time filled her with so much excitement and arousal. She felt herself being pulled to the bed, and laid on top of her Sir. Master Kevin knelt above Brian, and Brian pulled Jillian down onto his cock. The three waited for Nick to prep her ass, before Kevin shoved his cock in Jillian’s mouth, while Nick slid into her ass. Howie and AJ were stroking themselves at the sight of their slut with all three holes filled. 

“Fuck, she looks amazing filled in all three holes” Howie whimpered, as AJ nodded eagerly. They discussed between themselves where they would go. 

“Brian, I’m close” Kevin groaned out, as Jillian sucked eagerly on him. Brian nodded, and the three exploded into their slut, Jillian swallowing earnestly. 

Kevin pulled out of her mouth, Nick pulled out of her ass, and Jillian pulled off of her Sir. She looked at Master AJ and Master Howie, wondering who would be where. She saw AJ come towards the bed, and shifted, so he could lay down. 

“Get on top of me slut, I am going in your pussy, while Master Howie is in your ass” AJ growled, and Jillian nodded. 

She crawled on top of AJ, who stuck his cock in her widened and slick pussy, before Howie easily slid into her ass. She groaned happily feeling the two of them move in and out of her holes. Nick, Brian, and Kevin watched happily, seeing their slut be used as she was meant to be. A few minutes later, both men exploded into her. Howie pulled out of her ass, and Jillian got off of AJ, and went to the floor, on her knees. 

“Thanks guys. Now whenever you want to use the slut, just call me, and I’ll send her over to you, or just come here. She is free to use unless I want her, then she is to immediately come home. You may use her until you marry, and then discuss with your wives what to do after that. Kevin I know Kristin knows about what you were going to do tonight. If your wives want to use her, Jillian is fine with a female using her as well” Brian looked down at his slut, prodding her with his foot. 

“Slut, you are still comfortable with a female using you, correct?” Jillian looked up and saw a bit of her husband coming out, the concern in his eyes. She nodded. 

“Yes sir, Slut is comfortable being used by a female, completely. If slut ever gets uncomfortable, she knows she can say No, and it will be respected” Jillian replied, and the five males nodded. 

“Exactly slut. You still can say No if you get uncomfortable with anything” Brian looked at his brothers, who all nodded in understanding. Brian and Jillian both shook their heads, coming out of their mindsets. 

“Jillian, you were amazing. Cannot wait to have more time with you” Kevin pulled his cousin into his arms, and Jillian smiled softly. 

“Thanks Kevin, been wanting to be with you guys since Brian and I met. I finally broke down last year and asked him to break me. I’ve wanted to be your guy’s slut for a long time now. Can’t wait to show you what else I know, and maybe be with your wives as well, once Howie, Nick, and AJ get one that is” Jillian turned and moved to her husband, who was smiling softly. 

“I am saying this with a clear mind and head, not under or anything. I want to be BSB’s slut, be taken and used by all of you, completely. I will answer your calls, and will fall at a moment’s notice. If it gets to that point, I will even stay under for days at a time, if that is necessary. Brian will care for me, I know he will, as will all of you” Jillian looked at each of them, and they all nodded in acceptance. 

The four left to go to their homes/apartments, and Jillian curled up with her husband. Brian was extremely proud of his wife, and was so happy that she wanted to do this. Jillian wondered who would be the first to call for her, or need her services. She couldn’t wait to hopefully be the slut for all of them, and possibly more. As she drifted off laying on Brian’s chest, she smiled, loving where her life was headed.


	6. Dreams, Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains Parent/Child Incest

The home was dark and quiet as the occupants slept deeply; dreams abound in their sleepy minds. A little after two in the morning, one occupant jerked awake, shooting straight up in bed, gasping heavily. They shook their head, trying to clear it from the nightmare they had woken up from. A pair of legs swung to the side of the bed, and the individual went into their bathroom to try and calm down. 

A pair of green eyes stared back at the one that held them, as Kevin panted softly. He threw some water on his face and rubbed softly. He looked back at his reflection, swallowing harshly. Kevin did not know where the dream had come from, but it had frightened him deeply. He wondered why he had had it again, but knew he couldn’t go back to sleep. 

“What the hell was that?” he questioned himself, as he went downstairs to get a snack, and try and relax. 

“Damn nightmares. I don’t know why I keep having them. It’s always the same. I see myself on a bed, naked, with Mason above me, taunting me. Why the hell am I having dreams about having sex with my son?” Kevin shivered as he got some pretzels and hummus, and went to sit on the couch to relax. 

“No, you are not getting attention” he growled to himself, as he looked down at his cock, which had made an impressive tent in his pajama pants. He grunted, trying to will it down. 

Kevin turned on the tv, trying to find a distraction, but his mind kept drifting to his dream. Why the fuck was the idea of being under his son so enticing to him? His son was 16 for crying out loud. He groaned, and shook his head, trying to focus on the tv. Kevin eventually drifted back off on the couch, Kristin finding him six hours later when she woke up and came downstairs to make coffee. 

“Babe, you okay?” Kristin asked two weeks later, after finding Kevin downstairs another couple times. She was getting concerned at her husband’s lack of sleep, considering he was in the middle of promoting another album. 

“Yes , I am fine love, just having odd dreams. They will eventually go away, I know they will” Kevin waved off her concern, but in his mind, he was breaking down. The same nightmare had occurred, this time three times in a week. Kevin didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to submit to his son, but he had a feeling he would keep dreaming until he did. 

“I don’t want to do this, at all” he sighed, and looked down at his cock, which was saying something completely different. 

“Oh, who asked you?” he snarled at his cock, and then stopped. 

“Why the hell am I talking to my cock?!” he cried out, and shook his head. 

“I need sleep, desperately. I am talking to my cock, like it's going to answer me” Kevin said in disbelief, happy he was home alone. 

Two more weeks passed, and Kevin was on edge. The dreams kept plaguing him, and his control was threadbare. The urge to go to his knees in front of Mason was strong, and he had taken to hiding from his oldest son. Mason, Max, and Kristin were all concerned and confused. Kevin waved them off, but knew if he didn’t break soon, everything would spill out, and that was the last thing he needed. 

“Babe, Max and I are going out with friends tonight, and Mason is staying home. That alright with you?” Kristin asked a couple days later, and Kevin looked up at his wife. 

“Yes Kris, that’s fine” he nodded, and Kristin kissed him goodbye. Ten minutes later, Max’s best friend’s parents picked him up, and Max asked to stay the night. Kevin nodded, and hugged his son goodbye, telling him to be good, and he would see him in the morning. Max left, and Kevin groaned, knowing Mason was up in his room, probably working on homework. 

“This is the only chance I am probably going to get. I need to submit to Mason, let my son fuck me, ride me” Kevin shook his head, his breakdown finally getting completely to him. He steeled himself, and went upstairs to Mason’s room. 

“Come in” he heard his son call, and Kevin opened the door, locking it behind him. The twist of the lock got to Mason’s ears, and he whirled around, his schoolbooks open on his desk. 

“What’s going on Dad?” he looked up at the older version of himself, only with dark hair, and Kevin swallowed painfully. 

“I need to talk to you, and I need you to do something for me” he spoke softly, his submission already leaking through. 

“What do you need?” Mason looked confused at his father, who was looking smaller and meeker than he had ever had before. 

“I keep having this dream of you over me, riding me, and then fucking me. Basically, me submitting to you. That is why I have been hiding from you, and been so off lately. I keep having the dreams, and it was breaking me mentally. With your mother and brother out, this is the best chance for it to happen. I need this, I need you to Dom me, please” Kevin looked at his son, who was completely floored. 

“What the hell? Dad wants me to Dom him? Why the fuck does he need this?” Mason’s thoughts raced, as he processed his father’s words. He could see his father itching to go to his knees, and his own cock twitched at the thought of circling his father. 

“If I do this, you know that you will be fucked by your son right? Thankfully I lost my virginity last year, or else the answer would have been no. Is this what you want Dad? Want to be fucked by your son, calling him Master, being circled, taunted, humiliated?” Mason looked at his father, who gulped, and nodded. Mason smirked seeing his eyes already lower. 

“Strip and to your knees now!” Mason ordered, and Kevin jumped, before obeying. He fell to his knees, naked, with his hands behind his back, and head lowered. Mason grinned, before getting off his desk chair, beginning to circle his father. 

“Good to know a useless whore can follow a simple order” he snarled, as he heard the whimpers his father let out. He grabbed his father’s hair, forcing him to look up into the green eyes that were screaming domination. Mason saw Kevin’s eyes completely lightened in submission, and he smirked. 

“Bed, now whore! All fours, ass up, like all whores should be” Mason barked. 

“Yes Master” Kevin replied, and scurried to the bed, going to his hands and knees, before laying his cheek on the bed, sticking his ass up. 

“Wow, two orders followed. Color me shocked” Mason began rubbing his father’s ass, loving the soft whines he let out. 

“What do you want whore, answer Me” he commanded. 

“Whore wants Master to fuck him, please Master, please” Kevin softly begged, having fallen completely into his submissive side, that rarely ever came out. He had submitted to Kristin a few times in their play, but it was extremely rare, and he had never fallen this deeply. 

Mason grinned hearing his  father ' s begs, and he unzipped his jeans, lowering them and his boxers down, exposing the thick cock that he had. He grabbed the lube out of his side drawer, and went back to his father’s ass. 

“I think I am going to go nice and slow, see how my whore likes that” Mason mused, as he coated his fingers in lube, and probed his father’s very tight hole. 

“Whore, have you ever been fucked anally?” he asked his dad, and grinned seeing the shaking of the head. 

“No Master, whore has never been taken anal. You would be his first Master” Kevin whimpered out, feeling his son’s fingers playing with his hole. 

“Well Master will be having fun with his whore. Whore knows that Master inherited whore’s thick cock , right? So , whore’s hole will be nice and wide after this” Mason grinned hearing his father’s groan at that. Kevin had forgotten how thick he could get, and that there was a possibility his sons could inherit that. 

Mason started inserting his fingers into his father’s hole, smiling at the whimpers . He widened his hole, using three fingers before pulling them out. Kevin whined at the loss, and Mason smirked. 

He slammed into his father’s hole; hearing Kevin cry out at the suddenness. He started going slowly in and out, enjoying hearing his father’s moans and groans.  Mason ran his hand down his father’s back, before going around to squeeze his cock. 

“Fuck” Kevin whined out, and Mason growled. He grabbed his father’s hair, and pulled harshly back, snapping Kevin’s neck back. 

“What was that whore?” Mason bit out dangerously. Kevin whimpered and went silent. Mason smirked, and continued fucking his father, mocking and humiliating him. Kevin kept his head low; his fantasy being fulfilled completely. 

“Close whore” Mason grunted out, and Kevin nodded. He whined softly feeling his son spill his load into his hole, continuing his movements. He finally pulled out when his cock went soft, and Kevin fell onto the bed. He got up, and went to his knees. 

“May Master please allow whore release?” Kevin asked respectfully, and Mason pushed his father down onto his back. Kevin watched as his son went down to his cock and balls, starting to suck on them. 

“Master...” Mason looked up, and came off, smiling at his father. 

“Let me do this for you Dad, you need your release. I love you, and doing this, helped me realize that I am primarily a Dom in sexual scenes. Thanks Dad, now let me suck you off” Kevin smiled, coming up, and putting his hands in his son’s blonde hair. 

“You are so welcome Mason, and thank you for doing this. I just needed to let those dreams go. Your significant other will be so lucky to have you, once you find one” Kevin lovingly guided his son on his cock, Mason sucking his father off, loving the taste of the pre. 

“Close Mase” Kevin whimpered, and Mason nodded, sucking faster. Kevin cried his son’s name out, as Mason swallowed, milking Kevin’s cock. He pulled off when he felt his father’s cock go soft, and Kevin pulled Mason into his arms. 

“Thank  you, son . Now those dreams should go away, and I can move on. Those dreams practically crippled me, and I knew I couldn’t go further without getting what my body obviously craved and wanted” Kevin kissed his son’s hair, as Mason smiled up at him. 

“No problem Dad, and my SO will be male. I am gay, have known since I was a kid. I am actually in a relationship with a guy now” Mason admitted, and Kevin’s eyes widened. 

“Do I know them?” Mason nodded, and smirked. 

“It’s James. Howie and Leigh don’t know, so please don’t say anything until James feels comfortable coming out to them. We have had sex as well, but we were tested first, and we have been completely safe. James and I were each other’s firsts” Mason looked seriously at Kevin, who nodded. 

“Good, I am so glad to hear that Mason. I am not happy to hear that you hid that, but I can understand why. I will not say anything to Howie or Leigh. Tell James that if his parents don’t agree, he can stay with us. Mom and I won’t let one of you guys be homeless, at all” Kevin kissed Mason’s head, and his oldest nodded. 

“Thanks Dad, I’ll let James know. Thank you for not freaking out. I love you so much, and tonight was fun, but not something I want to do ever again” Kevin chuckled and nodded, getting up. He told Mason he loved him, gathered his clothes, and went back into his bedroom. 

Kevin laid on his bed, hoping that those dreams would stay the hell away now. He dozed lightly off, startling when Kristin came into the bed a few hours later. He rolled over, and spooned his wife. Kevin wrapped his arms around Kristin, and finally fell into a deep sleep, for the first time in three months. He woke up the next morning, and kissed his wife, the secret staying between father and son for the rest of their lives, never saying what happened that one night. 


	7. Teasing Jealous Love

The club was bouncing, and bodies were everywhere. The five friends had decided to unwind after a performance, and came to the best local club to let their hair down. Nick was sitting at the bar, nursing a drink, thinking about one man in particular. Kevin and Howie were off  dancing , and Nick watched the object of his affections next to his best friend. 

Nick growled seeing AJ grinding up on Brian. He rolled his eyes seeing his best friend try to push him off. The younger blonde felt the jealousy stirring up in his guts, and he tried to push it down. There was no way AJ would ever go for him. He had dropped so many hints over the last month, and nothing. He watched AJ lean over and ghost his hand on Brian’s impressive tent. The older blonde whined softly, and Nick was done. 

“That menace knows what the hell he is doing” Nick grunted to himself, as he stalked over to the two, AJ now whispering in Brian’s ears, the older blonde blushing deeply. 

“Brian, excuse me for a second” Nick growled, and Brian sighed softly, happy that Nick had come over. It wasn’t that he didn’t love AJ, he did, but the attention was getting to be too much. He had volunteered to help AJ, but didn’t realize exactly what AJ would be doing. 

“AJ, with me, now” Nick pulled AJ’s arm, and they went into the nearest bathroom. Nick whirled around and locked the door. He turned back to see a wide ass smirk on AJ’s face. Nick growled, and pushed AJ against the wall, startling the older man. 

“What the fuck was that Alexander” Nick thundered, and AJ gulped loudly. He saw the look in Nick’s eyes, and his cock twitched excitedly. Nick felt the twitching against his leg, and he smirked. 

“Looks like little AJ is excited by what I’m doing. That’s pathetic” Nick snorted, and AJ blushed. Nick turned AJ around, and pulled  both of their pants down, running his thick cock along the crack of AJ’s ass. The bearded man groaned, and Nick reached around to squeeze his tent. 

“Fuck!” AJ whimpered, and Nick grinned. He started running his hands down AJ’s chest and stomach, taking his shirt off, and pushing him further against the wall. The older man grunted, and pushed against Nick’s cock. The blonde snarled, and slapped his ass. 

“What the hell was that? You do not push against me, or do you need a reminder of what happens when you disobey?” AJ’s eyes widened, and he shook his head vigorously. 

“No Nick, I’ll be good” AJ whined out, and Nick nodded, resuming his touches on the older man’s body. AJ whimpered feeling Nick push his head to the side, and start sucking on his neck. 

“Why did you enlist Brian’s help?” AJ groaned hearing the whispered question, and shook as Nick resumed marking him.

“Wanted to spike your jealousy. Wanted this to happen. Love when you get all possessive and rough” AJ whimpered out, and Nick snorted. 

“That’s pitiful. Can’t believe you thought you had to go that far, to enlist Brian’s help. Wonder if I really should reward this, because you made Brian uncomfortable” Nick traced his fingers down AJ’s back, ghosting his fingers on the flesh. 

“I’m sorry Nick. I’ll apologize to Brian tomorrow, I promise” AJ murmured softly, and Nick nodded firmly. 

“You better. That boy didn’t deserve what you did, at all” Nick snarled, and AJ nodded rapidly. 

Nick resumed running his  hands on AJ’s flesh, before going down to his ass, groping the cheeks, running his cock along the crack. AJ moaned loudly, as he felt the head of Nick’s cock grazing his hole. 

“Why the hell is your hole looser than it should be? I fucked you three days ago; it should be pretty tight!” Nick hissed in AJ’s ear, fire in his tone. The older man trembled softly. 

“Was fucked by one of the guys yesterday morning” AJ admitted in a small voice. Nick snarled, and laid against AJ, pinning him completely to the wall. 

“Who?” Nick asked in a deadly whisper. AJ whimpered, before whispering out the name. Nick’s eyes narrowed, and he told AJ to stay where he was. He stormed out into the club, looking for Kevin. He found the green-eyed man talking to another guy, flirting. Nick snarled, and grabbed Kevin’s arm, dragging him back into the bathroom. He pushed the older man and locked the door again behind them. 

“What’s going on?” Kevin asked, completely confused. 

“You’ve been fucking my boy, that’s what’s going on” Nick laid into the older man, who stammered softly. 

“Nick, I am so sorry, I forgot. I forgot that AJ was yours, I’m being completely honest. I just bent him over, and fucked him. I didn’t even give him a chance to say anything” Kevin lowered his head, as he admitted to Nick that he had fucked AJ. 

“Wow.....now you get to watch what happens when AJ gets fucked by someone else. He gets punished, because you wanted to be a greedy asshole” Nick snarled, as AJ whimpered, and Kevin’s eyes widened. 

“Wait! Nick, I fucked AJ without letting him speak. If anyone deserves punishment, it’s me, not AJ. Please don’t punish him, I’ll take it instead. Please” Kevin begged softly. Nick looked at his boy, and Kevin, deep in thought. 

“AJ, you get a reprieve. Kevin, you are banned from AJ for a month. I better not hear that you have fucked him. I know I sometimes loan him out to you guys, but you did this without consulting me at all” Nick looked at the older man, who nodded softly, and lowered his head. 

“Yes Nick, I understand. I accept the punishment” Kevin spoke softly, and Nick nodded. He jerked his head towards the door, and Kevin raced out. Nick walked and locked the door again, going back to AJ. 

“Let’s resume what we were doing” Nick stuck his fingers in  AJ’s hole, snarling at how wide it was. AJ whimpered, as Nick’s fingers widened his hole even more. 

“ Gonna fuck you fast and hard, just like you like it” AJ groaned, both at the pun, and at how low Nick’s voice had gotten. 

“Please...” he whimpered out, and Nick shoved his cock in AJ’s hole, dry. AJ yelped out, groaning loudly. 

“There we go my little pain whore, just continue moaning and groaning” Nick cooed, as he fucked AJ hard and fast. 

“Ungh” AJ was lost for words, getting lost in the pain and pleasure he was experiencing. Submitting to Nick all those years ago, was completely worth it. Nick loaning him out to Kevin and Howie, and rarely Brian, were just cherries on top. Nick gave him everything he needed, and their relationship had truly bloomed into love. 

“You  gonna keep trying to make me jealous?” Nick whispered, as he thrusted in and out of  AJ’s hole. 

“If it gets me this, hell yes” AJ whined out, moaning at the pinches Nick gave to his nipples. 

“ Gonna have to get more creative then” Nick grinned at the whimper AJ let out. He knew he was close. 

“ Wanna cum in your pants?” Nick huskily asked, and AJ nodded rapidly. Nick grinned, and whispered that he was letting go, and AJ grunted loudly. 

“AJ!” Nick cried out as he shot his load into his boy, loving the whines that the older man let out. He pulled out, and pulled AJ’s pants back up. 

Nick turned AJ around, and started grinding up his leg, palming his erection through his jeans. AJ groaned, and rutted into Nick’s hand. 

“ Gonna get your jeans all dirty, make you have a giant wet spot all over. Thank god you wore black tonight” Nick taunted, as he continued moving his hand up and down AJ’s clothed cock. 

“Close” AJ whimpered out, and Nick slowed down a bit, teasing the bearded man. AJ groaned loudly, continuing to rut against Nick’s hand. 

“Please...” AJ whimpered out a few minutes later, and Nick smirked, running his hand on AJ’s tent one more time, squeezing his member. 

“Cum” AJ shot his load all over his jeans, feeling his boxers and jeans get soaked. He groaned happily, as Nick continued palming him, until he went soft. 

“Looks like someone made a mess” Nick teased, and AJ went red, before grinning up at Nick. 

“Thanks Nick, I loved that, so much” he hugged Nick, who wrapped his arms around his boy. 

The two cuddled for a few minutes, before both men got dressed, and went back out into the club. Kevin saw them, and saw AJ’s wet spot, smirking knowingly. All of them knew AJ loved  cumming in his jeans, feeling the thick ropes against his boxers and skin. 

A few hours later, they all separated, Nick and AJ going back home. AJ looked at Nick, who smirked at him. 

“Can I take these off please?” AJ wanted the pants off, it was getting itchy after a few hours. 

“Nope! You have to sleep in them tonight. I am not punishing the Kevin thing, but the jealousy thing. You don’t get to sleep naked, and you don’t get my cock in your ass. It’s a gentle reminder of who you belong to” AJ whined and nodded. 

“Yes, Nick” he grabbed Nick’s hand, and the two spooned, AJ having to adjust himself to get comfortable with the soiled jeans on. The two fell asleep, Nick wondering when AJ would make him jealous again. He loved taking his boy hard and fast, and AJ loved teasing Nick to death. 


	8. Night Of Exploration and Submission

Brian looked at his cousin, the two just relaxing on the couch, while their wives were out for the day. He had had an idea in his head, and tonight would be the perfect opportunity to enact it. Brian just hoped Kevin would go for it, since it was completely against who he was as a person. The younger man turned the tv off, and Kevin startled, looking towards the blonde. 

“What’s going on Brian?” Kevin asked, seeing the look on his face. Brian sighed, and ran his hand through his curls. 

“I have an idea, but I am not sure you would go for it. It’s pretty against who you are, and I have never seen you in this type of situation” Brian hesitantly started. 

Kevin could hear the hesitance in his voice, and he pondered what his cousin had said. He wondered what was going through his head. 

“What do you mean Brian?” the  green-eyed man asked, curiosity coloring his tone. 

“I want to submit to Heather tonight, let her take control. I was wondering if you would want to do the same with Jillian” Brian had a fantasy of being on his knees in front of his wife, calling her Mistress, and just doing as she ordered. 

Kevin’s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. The four of them had lived together for a few years now, just after Kevin and Jillian married. Kevin had met Jillian through his cousin’s wife. The two girls were  best friends, and had been for years. 

“I don’t know Brian. I’m not sure if I could let go that much, fall that far” Kevin warily answered, and Brian sighed softly. 

“Can you just try for me? Maybe we could end up with each other, you never know” Brian decided a little manipulation and blackmail was needed. He really wanted to be with his cousin, and Heather knew that. 

“Brian.....do you see me on my knees, letting go completely? I have a hard time seeing it, but I admit the idea is enticing” Kevin sighed softly, and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. He  oofed feeling Brian plop in his lap. 

“Pretty please!” Brian looked up at Kevin with puppy dog eyes, and Kevin groaned loudly. He had never been able to resist his cousin ’s pleas when he pulled them, and Brian knew that. 

“God you need to stop that. Fine, I will submit tonight alongside you. What’s the worst that could happen?” Kevin stated rhetorically, not knowing exactly what would be happening that night. 

The two put their heads together, and planned to be in Heather and Brian’s bedroom, naked, and kneeling, waiting for Jillian and Heather. The hours creeped by, and soon it was close to 7, when their wives would be home. The two men moved to the bedroom, stripping their clothing, and kneeling down, heads bent. 

“Anyone home?” Jillian called, as her and Heather entered the home, which was dark and quiet. The two looked at each other in concern, not hearing anything at all. Heather motioned to check the home, and the two explored the bottom floor, not finding anything. They went up the stairs, and saw a faint light coming from Heather and Brian’s room. Jillian pushed her best friend ahead, and heard Heather’s gasp as she opened the door. Jillian popped her head around, and gasped as well. 

The two entered the bedroom, seeing their husbands naked and kneeling, heads bowed. The two looked at each other, before Jillian cleared her throat, going to her husband’s side. Heather did the same, standing next to Brian.

“What is going on?” Jillian asked,  her inner Dom side creeping up at the view of her husband.

Brian looked up at his wife, seeking permission to speak with his eyes. Heather nodded, running her hand through his blonde curls. The younger man sighed softly, leaning into the affection. 

“I have been wanting to see what it was like to submit to Heather for a night, have her take complete control. I persuaded Kevin to join me, and we figured we would surprise you two with it when you came home” Brian admitted, and Heather nodded softly. 

“Yes, Brian had come to me wanting some things, and this was one of them. Do you want to do it Jillian?” Heather looked at her best friend, who was smirking, and circling her husband. 

“Damn straight. Love seeing my strong husband on his knees. How does it feel love?” Jillian pulled her husband’s head up, seeing Kevin’s eyes lightened a bit. 

“Feels good Mistress, feels really good” Kevin didn’t want to get in trouble, so he started with the respect from the start. Jillian groaned hearing her husband call her Mistress. She ran her hand through his hair, and pulled lightly. 

“Good boy” she praised him, and Kevin blushed lightly, whimpering at the hair pull. 

Heather looked at her husband, and he lowered his eyes, whining softly. Heather grinned, seeing the light blue eyes, loving how submissive he already was. 

“What does my pet want?” Heather pulled his head up by his curls, and Brian whimpered. 

“Mistress, please take pet in the shower, fuck him hard and fast under the water” Brian softly requested, and Heather grinned happily. 

Heather looked at her best friend, who grinned happily. Jillian had her hand in Kevin’s hair, keeping him in place. She nodded softly, and Heather rubbed her arm, before focusing back on Brian.

“Shower, now” she ordered, and Brian nodded, scrambling to go into their bathroom. He knelt down in the shower, waiting for Her to come in. He shook, knowing that his fantasy was coming true. 

Heather kissed Jillian’s cheek, before following her pet into the bathroom, closing the door. Jillian looked back down at her husband, who had stayed silent the entire time. She took her hands out of his hair, and resumed circling him, her fingers grazing his body, feeling the trembles underneath. 

“What does my boy want, what do you want Mistress to do?” Jillian questioned, hearing the soft moan Kevin let out as she grazed his pert nipples. 

“Please Mistress, please ride boy, he would love to have You on top of him, teasing him relentlessly” Kevin begged softly, and Jillian groaned. 

“Lay on the bed, hands holding the bars on the headboard, now” Jillian ordered, and Kevin hastened to obey. Jillian smirked, seeing her husband so compliant and eager. 

“If you are good, you may get a present later boy” Kevin’s eyes widened, and he nodded eagerly. Jillian got undressed, and straddled her husband. She lowered her body on top of him, and grazed her breasts along his face, hearing the groan he let out, before moving lower, and letting her folds graze his cock. 

“Mistress” Kevin whined out, already trembling with need. 

“Boy, calm down now” Jillian looked down, and Kevin nodded rapidly, stilling his body. Jillian snorted, before lowering back down onto his cock, squeezing her breasts, seeing Kevin’s eyes dilate. 

Meanwhile, Heather entered the bathroom, to see Brian kneeling, head bowed. She had stopped at their toybox and grabbed her strap on. Heather stripped, and went into the shower, ignoring her pet. She put the water on, setting it to warm, before looking down at her husband. 

“Look up pet” Brian’s head rose, and his eyes widened, a pant coming out, seeing the strap on in her hand. Heather smirked, wrapping it around her, and starting to slowly stroke her cock. Brian whimpered softly, before lowering his head back down. 

“Did I tell you to lower your head back down pet?” Heather frowned at her pet, and Brian’s head immediately came back up, eyes widening in fright, shaking his head violently. 

“No Mistress, pet apologizes” Brian watched as Heather circled him, stroking her cock. 

“Hands and knees pet now!” the blonde scrambled to obey, and Heather ran her hand down his back, teasing the crack of his ass with her cock. 

“Does My pet want to be fucked under the water, taken hard and fast by Mistress?” Heather pulled Brian’s hair, forcing his head back. 

“Yes Mistress, if it pleases You, pet would love to be taken hard and fast by his Mistress” Brian softly begged, and Heather grinned, letting go. Brian’s head lowered back down, and he groaned feeling her cock push harder against his hole. 

“Mistress knows her pet loves being taken dry” Brian moaned, nodding his head softly. The two had done a bit of Dom/Sub play before, with other partners, before they had gotten together. Brian was naturally submissive, while Heather didn’t mind being the dominant one. 

“Yes Mistress, pet loves being taken dry, feeling every inch of Your cock in his hole” Brian whined out, feeling Heather start to push her cock into his hole, loving the sounds coming from the older man. 

The water pounded down on them, as Heather got fully into Brian’s hole, the blonde crying out. Heather grinned, and started to fuck her pet, hard and fast. Brian whimpered and whined, feeling his cock swell and harden, the longer Mistress fucked him. 

Back in the bedroom, Kevin was whining and whimpering, as Jillian pushed up and down on his cock. She felt it swell in her folds, and she smirked. Jillian knew that Brian would be having a full leaking cock when Heather was done with him, and wondered if the two should allow Brian and Kevin to fuck. Kevin saw her smirk, and he wondered what his Mistress was thinking about. 

“Mistress, are you alright?” he whined out, and Jillian nodded, pushing hard down on his cock. The dark-haired man groaned loudly, moaning. 

“Yes boy, don’t worry your pretty little head about it” Jillian cooed, and Kevin nodded, going back to feeling his Mistress tease and torture him. 

Jillian knew that her husband was close, and she started to kiss and suck on his neck, wanting him to have a bit of a mark on him. Kevin moaned, lifting his neck up to give his Mistress more access. Jillian sucked and licked, leaving a large hickey on her boy. 

“Thank  you, Mistress ” Kevin whimpered out, and Jillian nodded. 

“Cum boy” Kevin yelped as he shot his load out into his wife, coating her walls in his cum. Jillian continued riding him until she felt his cock soften, and pulled off. She looked at her pet, who was panting loudly from his release. She moved to the edge of the bed, and looked at him. 

“Kneel next to Me boy, and lay your head on my legs while we wait for Heather and your cousin to come back out” Kevin nodded, and scrambled off the bed. He knelt and laid his head in Jillian’s lap, feeling her card her hand through his hair slowly and softly. 

In the bathroom, Heather was fucking Brian hard and fast. The blonde was in ecstasy, loving being pounded under the water. Heather smirked hearing the noises coming from him. She knew what she wanted to happen next. Heather wanted her husband to have his other wish fulfilled. She pulled out, getting a whine from him. 

“After I shut the water off, go and get the towels, and dry both of us off. Then I want you to go out into the bedroom, kneel in the middle of the floor, and wait for Me to dress again” Heather looked down, and Brian nodded. 

“Yes Mistress” he replied softly, and as soon as Heather shut the water off, he scrambled to get the towels, waiting for her to exit the shower. He tenderly toweled her off, before getting himself dry, and exiting the bathroom. He kept his head down, and knelt in the middle of the floor, ignoring Jillian and Kevin, who were watching the scene with interest. 

Heather came out a few minutes later, dressed. Jillian looked at her best friend and smirked. Heather nodded with her head towards her walk-in closet. Jillian nodded, and looked down at her husband. 

“Stay here, head bent. Mistress and Heather will be right back” Kevin nodded, and bent his head down, as Jillian got up, following Heather into the closet to talk privately. 

“I have an idea, and I am wondering if you would go for it” Heather began, and Jillian smirked softly, having a clue as to what Heather wanted. 

“Want to see our husbands fuck each other?” Heather smirked as well and nodded. Jillian’s smirk overtook her face, and she snickered. 

“Brian came to me wanting to be with his cousin, and once we came home to them on their knees, I knew it would end up with us watching them” Jillian’s eyes widened, and her snickers turned to a snort. 

“Works for me. Can’t wait to see Kevin under Brian, since I know Brian’s cock is hard and leaking” Jillian looked up at Heather, who nodded softly. 

“Was thinking of telling them after they are done, that they can only be with each other if they are submitting to us, and we command them to” Jillian nodded rapidly at that idea, loving it. 

“Yes! I think you should give the command for them to fuck, since Brian wants it so badly” Heather nodded, and the two went back out into the bedroom. 

“Brian, Kevin look up” both men looked up at their wives, submission still apparent in their eyes. 

“We want you two to fuck each other. What you do, is up to you. Jillian and I will sit back and watch, enjoying the view. We release you from submission for now” the boys eyes widened, and they glanced at each other. Brian smirked, standing up, and going to his cousin. 

“Well, well, well. Looks like I get my cousin to myself, finally” Brian snarled, and Kevin whined, as Brian threaded his hand through his hair, pulling tightly. 

“Suck” Kevin whimpered, and Brian shoved his cock in Kevin’s mouth, watching as he gagged, before starting to suck. Brian groaned loudly, guiding his cousin on his cock. Kevin kept his eyes on his younger cousin, wanting to please him. 

Heather and Jillian’s eyes widened, seeing Brian dominate Kevin so completely. Jillian grinned watching her husband adapt to the submissive role so completely. The two had never really done Dom/sub before, but Jillian always felt that her husband was naturally dominant. She herself was primarily submissive, but could Dom, and do it well, if the situation arose. Their lovemaking had always been even, and the two hadn’t really ever explored giving up control. 

Brian pulled Kevin off of his cock, hearing the whimper the older man let out. He smirked, dragging his cock along his face, Kevin looking up at his younger cousin with light green eyes. 

“Bed, all fours, now” was all Brian said, and Kevin nodded, hastening to obey. Brian looked at his wife and cousin, and they grinned, loving the view. He smirked, and blew a kiss to Heather, making Jillian roll her eyes at the cheesiness. 

“Ugh you two are still in the honeymoon phase I swear” she groaned, and Heather nudged her best friend. 

“Need I ask about you and Kevin?” Jillian blushed, and shut up. Heather smirked and the two resumed watching their husbands. 

Kevin was on his hands and knees on the bed, and Brian went behind him, running his hand down his body, loving the trembles the older man was letting out. 

“Going to fuck you hard and fast Kev” Brian smirked at the nod his cousin let out. He uncapped the lube that he had grabbed, and spread it on his fingers, and Kevin’s hole. Brian grinned feeling the completely tight hole. 

“I’m your first, right?” the blonde asked, and grinned victoriously as Kevin whined and nodded, trying to get used to the intrusion. 

“Yes Brian” Kevin whined out, feeling his hole being opened for the first time. He groaned, feeling Brian start to scissor his fingers. Kevin whimpered feeling Brian start to enter his cock into his widened hole. 

“This is going to hurt Kev, but I promise the pain will turn to pleasure” Brian ran his hand through his cousin’s hair, wincing as Kevin cried out from the pain. Jillian couldn’t stand it, and went over to sit in front of her husband, cooing and wiping his tears away. 

“It’s okay baby, you are doing so well” Kevin nodded, feeling Brian go completely into his hole, and pulling back out. He groaned, the pain starting to go away, and pleasure overtaking, especially when Brian slammed back in, the head of his cock hitting his prostate. 

“Fuck!” he whined out, and Brian grinned softly. Jillian kissed her husband, before going back to sitting next to her best friend, both avidly watching the scene. Heather threaded her hand through Jillian’s and squeezed softly. The two looked at each other, before smirking. This would be happening again, both together, and separately. 

Brian was fucking his cousin hard and fast, knowing that it wouldn’t be long until he exploded. The girls watched as he groaned loudly, hearing Kevin’s whines and whimpers below him. 

“Close” Brian grunted out, and Kevin nodded furiously. 

“KEVIN!” Brian yelped out, as he shot his load into his cousin, never stopping his movements. The girls both knew that once Brian was done, they would be having their husbands get them off. The two took their jeans off, exposing their soaked panties. 

The two men rode out Brian’s high, and the blonde soon pulled out, going back to his submissive mindset. The two cousins kissed softly, before turning back to their wives, and groaning loudly seeing them in their soaked panties. 

“Both of you, off the bed now” Jillian looked at her husband and his cousin, pointing to the floor. Brian and Kevin scrambled to get off the bed, going back to their knees. Jillian and Heather got on the bed, side by side, and leered at their husbands, taking their soaked panties off. 

“Boy, between My legs, eating Me out now” Kevin scrambled to obey, kneeling between his Mistress’s legs, head going into her folds, beginning lick and suck on her folds. 

“Pet, you will finger Me, and get me off with a handjob. You know I dislike being ate out” Heather looked at her pet, who nodded, also going between her legs. Brian inserted his fingers, starting to rub and finger his Mistress, grinning softly at Her moans and groans. 

The two women enjoyed the attention from their submissive husbands, both knowing they were close to letting go. Brian and Kevin sped up their movements, with Heather and Jillian whimpering out their names, letting go. Brian waited until Heather had rode her high out, before taking his fingers out, whimpering softly. 

“Clean them” Heather ordered, and Brian whined, before licking his fingers clean, moaning softly. Heather grinned, knowing that her husband loved the taste of her. 

Meanwhile, Jillian exploded all over, and Kevin cleaned his loving Mistress up well. He looked up at her, and she nodded. He went back to his knees, seeing his cousin do the same thing with Heather. The two women looked at each other, before nodding softly. 

“Come up here guys, scene is over” both women pulled their husbands into their arms, and Brian and Kevin grinned at each other, and their wives. 

“That was fucking amazing!” Kevin enthused, drawing a chuckle from his wife, cousin, and Heather. 

“Good I’m glad you enjoyed it. Did you enjoy being with your cousin?” Heather looked at her husband, who nodded eagerly. 

“Yes, that was so fucking good!” Brian grinned, before it slipped a bit, seeing the smirk on his wife and Jillian’s face. 

“Good, but there was a caveat to that. The only time you two can be together, is if you are both in your submissive mindsets, and we order it” Jillian looked at her husband and Brian, who whimpered softly, looking at each other. 

“Yes Heather/Yes Jillian” both men whimpered out, hating it, but accepting the condition. The two women looked at each other. 

“How often do you two want to fuck each other?” Heather asked, and Brian and Kevin put a finger up, having a whispered conversation. 

“Once a month is good enough, unless we both feel extremely submissive” the cousins agreed on. Heather and Jillian looked at each other. Once a month they could do. 

“Then that’s what we will do. Once a month, we will have a night where you both submit to us first, before being with each other, and then getting us off. What do you think about us having the other submissive next month? Me with Kevin, and Jillian with Brian?” Heather asked her best friend, husband, and his cousin. 

Kevin looked at Heather, while Jillian looked at Brian. Grins bloomed on their faces, and they all nodded in agreement. Heather and Jillian knew that they would never be with each other, but the idea of sharing their husbands once a month, every other month, was enticing.

Kevin and Jillian said goodnight to Heather and Brian, before Kevin dragged his wife to their room, wanting to have their own private time. Heather and Brian grinned, before going back for round 3 with each other. The two couples loved living together, and it had never proved more advantageous than that night. It opened the world of play for Kevin and Jillian, and they loved getting to explore more sexually. Heather and Brian already played, but now it had a different element to it. Life for the four was pretty damn great. 


	9. Consequences Of Betrayal

Howie looked at the time, and sighed. He knew what he had to do; what Kevin expected each night. Things hadn’t changed in over two years, since Kevin had threatened Leigh, James, and Holden’s lives if Howie revealed that Kevin was bi. Howie shook remembering that look on  Kevin’s face when he found him eavesdropping on a private conversation. Howie knew that he could never let it slip to anyone that Kevin bedded him each night they were on tour together. 

“Wonder how long this nightmare will go on?” Howie stripped his clothes off, got his collar back on, and settled on all fours on the bed, waiting for Kevin to come in. He knew what would happen if he didn’t follow Kevin’s orders to the letter. 

“Where’s My slut?” Kevin walked in the door, locking it behind him. He always had the extra key to Howie’s room, and AJ, Brian, and Nick never questioned it. 

“Slut is ready for You Master” Howie responded, his voice soft and full of respect, and Kevin nodded, stripping, and admiring the view of Howie on the bed. 

“Good, Master is pleased. Has slut spoke of what happens with Master each night?” Kevin asked Howie each night, to reinforce why Howie was there. 

“No Master, slut has not spoken of Master’s bisexuality, and slut will never speak of it” Howie gave the automatic response, and Kevin nodded. 

Howie wasn’t bisexual in the least, but Kevin didn’t care. He knew that Howie was the only one besides one other person who knew about his true sexuality, and he intended to keep Howie quiet. Kevin had threatened to force Howie watching him rape Leigh, while his boys were in another soundproof room. Kevin never intended to hurt James and Holden, but Howie didn’t know that. 

“Present yourself” Kevin snarled, and Howie scrambled to lower his head to the bed, and pulled his arms around to spread his ass cheeks apart, exposing his widened hole for Kevin. 

“Thank Me for the opportunity to touch you, do I have to do this every night slut?” Kevin slapped Howie’s caged cock, causing the younger man to cry out, before going quiet. 

“Thank You Master for even considering the idea of touching slut, he knows he doesn’t deserve Your touch. Slut will endeavor to do better Master, slut sincerely apologizes to You” Howie groveled, Kevin grinning at how far Howie had fallen. 

“That’s a little better slut. Master will touch you, but you need to do better and remember the routine” Kevin snarled, and Howie whimpered, knowing that Kevin wasn’t happy with him. 

Kevin stroked his cock, and got behind Howie, shoving his cock in dry, starting to slam in and out of Howie’s used and abused hole. This had been going on for the last two months straight, and the tour had really just started. When the wives came with them, Kevin kept his eyes on Howie at all times, and would shove him in random closets and bathrooms after their interviews or performances, to keep him in line. 

“What are you?” he growled, pulling Howie’s head back, fucking him hard and fast. 

“A slut, something for Master to use and abuse” was the automatic reply, and Kevin nodded. 

“Exactly. That is all you are worth” Kevin snarled down, and Howie nodded. 

“Yes Master, all slut is worth is to be used and abused by You, he has no other worth to You” Howie recited. 

Kevin exploded into Howie, before pulling out, and saying goodnight. He rarely let Howie get off, and took off the cage and milked his cock every three days; otherwise he was kept locked up. Howie knew better than to take the collar off until the morning, he knew he had to sleep with it on, reinforce everything. 

This continued for another year, before Kevin got wind that Howie had told Leigh about his bisexuality. Kevin made sure that they were alone, before he slammed Howie into the wall, and had his hand around his throat. 

“Did I hear correctly? You told your wife about our secret?” Kevin snarled, as Howie’s eyes lowered, and he swallowed painfully. 

“Yes Master, it slipped out” Howie knew he was in major trouble, and had just cost his family’s safety. 

“Get your wife and kids to our safe house. Tonight. You will learn what it means to betray Me” Kevin boomed, and Howie nodded. Kevin let go, and Howie sunk to the floor, wondering what would happen tonight. 

“Leigh, you and the boys need to come with me tonight” Howie went back to his home, and Leigh looked up at him concerned. 

“What is going on?” she asked, and Howie shook his head. 

“You will learn tonight” was all he would say, and Leigh knew not to push. She gathered James and Holden, and the four made their way to Howie and Kevin’s safe house. 

“Hi James, Holden, and Leigh” Kevin opened the door and glared at Howie. He winced, and kissed his wife, before going to the bedroom. 

“What is going on?” Kevin shook his head and bent his legs down, smiling at the boys. 

“James, Holden, your mom and dad need to talk to me, why don’t you go hang out in the bedroom, there is a bunch of toys and video games in there. I even put your favorite snacks and juices in there too. Just stay in there and don’t come out, until either me, or your mom or dad come in, okay?” Kevin knew the room was soundproof, so the boys wouldn’t hear what was going to happen. 

“Yes, Uncle Kevin. Come on Holden, let’s go play” James took his brother by the hand, and they went into the other bedroom from their dad, and Leigh watched as Kevin made sure the door was closed, before he turned to her. 

“Get your ass in the bedroom, and your husband will explain what is going on” Kevin grunted, and Leigh’s eyes widened, and she nodded. 

She walked in, and her eyes got even bigger. Howie was naked, with a collar on, and kneeling on the floor. Leigh looked back at Kevin, who smirked at her. He went over and pulled Howie’s head up by his hair, smiling at the wince. 

“Slut, explain to your wife why you are like this, and then I will tell her what is going to happen tonight” Kevin ordered, and Howie nodded. 

“Three years ago, slut found out about Master’s bisexuality, and Master wanted to keep slut quiet. Master threatened slut’s family if slut ever told. Slut had to service Master whenever Master required it, and slut agreed to it. Slut was broken by Master, and has been serving Master ever since. Master found out that slut had told you about his bisexuality, and tonight Master will punish slut” Howie kept his eyes down, and explained the situation to Leigh. 

“Leigh, that means that Howie gets to watch me essentially rape you, unless you willingly lay down and spread for me. But you will get fucked by me either way tonight. And you will keep silent about my sexuality, or this will happen again” Kevin looked at Howie’s wife, who swallowed, and bit her lip. 

“I’ll lay down and spread for you. Will the boys hear this?” Leigh asked, and Howie’s ears perked, he really didn’t want his boys hearing this, or getting hurt. 

“The boys are in a soundproof room; they will not hear it. I never intended to hurt them at all, I just kept that threat over Howie. But you are fair game. Strip and spread on the bed. Slut, sit in the chair, and watch as I fuck your wife” Kevin ordered, and Howie nodded. He got off the floor and sat down in the chair across from the bed. Howie kept his eyes on the bed, watching as Leigh stripped and laid on the bed, waiting for Kevin. 

“This is what happens when you betray Me. This had better stick, because besides my wife, pussy does nothing for me. I won’t enjoy this in the least, but I bet your wife will. She is already leaking and I haven’t even touched her yet” Leigh’s cheeks burned, as Kevin undressed, and got on top of her. 

“Fuck you look amazing. Howie is so damn lucky” Kevin lamented, as he rubbed his cock along Leigh’s folds, before slamming into her. She cried out, and he smirked. 

“Didn’t say I’d be gentle. Now lay there and take it, just like your husband does” Kevin began fucking Leigh hard and fast, smiling hearing her cries and moans. Howie couldn’t take his eyes off the scene, hating it was happening. 

“Like this slut, like Me fucking your wife? Well this is what happens when you betray Me. You do it again, I’ll force you to service Me in front of the others, and make it so like you came to Me for it” Kevin looked back at Howie. The younger man’s eyes widened, and he shook his head violently. 

“No Master, slut will not betray You again. This is lesson enough, he promises” Howie groveled, whimpering softly. Kevin nodded, and went back to Leigh. He smiled sadistically, and leaned down, sucking and licking on her neck, the moans stirring him on. 

“Slut is going to see My mark on his wife for the next few days, know that she was used by Me” he taunted, and Howie whined softly. 

“Close Leigh” Kevin had never stopped fucking Leigh hard and fast, and was ready to explode into her. Leigh nodded and whined, letting Kevin do what he wanted to her. 

“LEIGH!” Kevin yelled out, as he fucked her, letting his seed fill her pussy. He knew she was on birth control, so there was no chance of her getting pregnant from this. He pulled out of  her, and backed away from the bed. 

“My job is done. Slut, be ready for tomorrow. Leigh, I hope this is the last time I see you in this way. Both of you had better not spill my secret, or I will have both of you under my thumb and I won’t care” Kevin snarled out, and both  Doroughs nodded. Kevin left the home, Leigh and Howie getting dressed. 

“We are talking when we get home and the boys go to bed” Leigh glared at Howie, who meekly nodded. 

“Yes Leigh” Howie responded, the two got dressed, and grabbed James and Holden, going home. 

Howie and Leigh’s relationship was a little tenuous for a while, now that Leigh knew that Howie was spreading for Kevin basically every night on tour. They knew they needed to keep Kevin’s secret, and they did. The two eventually worked through the rough patch, and Howie continued going to Kevin, until Kevin unraveled his secret himself. 

A year after that, Kevin and Kristin were divorced, sharing custody of the boys, and Howie was free from serving Kevin. The scandal hurt the Boys, and AJ, Brian, and Nick were pissed at Howie and Kevin for a long time. It ultimately led to the breakup of the group; the aftermath of Kevin’s actions followed him for the rest of his life. Howie and Leigh stayed married, and were relatively happy. Kevin stayed single, eventually whoring himself out to any guy that would lay down for him. Eventually, Brian got his cousin to see sense, and Kevin stopped his whorish behaviors, but never married again. The Boys stayed on separate paths, never really crossing again. 


	10. Shattered Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First ever 1st Person perspective fic

I looked at James, wondering if this would go well. The two of us had been dating for a while, and I was well aware of who his father and uncles were. James leaned over and kissed me softly, and I responded instantly. The two of us had been dating over six months, and his parents still didn’t know. We were both 21, so it wasn’t like he needed permission to come and go. James sighed, and I rubbed his back gently. 

“We need to tell them” I reminded him. James had met my mom a couple months ago, and they hit it off well. Mom was always asking me about James, making sure that I was treating him right, and he was treating me right. 

“Yes, I just don’t know how this is  gonna go” James groaned, and I nodded in agreement. 

“You know they aren’t really going to care. Why are you so damn hesitant James?” I was beginning to get exasperated with my boyfriend’s behavior lately. He had been hemming and hawing for months over telling his parents. 

“This is my first relationship, and my parents have been hounding me to find someone. I just didn’t want them to be all over you” James explained, and my eyes widened. 

“But ….how did I not know this is your first relationship?” I looked at my boyfriend, a little stunned. 

“It never came up love, in any of our conversations” James sighed, picking at a hole in his jeans, as we sat on the park bench. I went over our relationship, and sure enough, he never said that he had been in a relationship before. 

“Well that makes two of us then” I threaded my hand in James’ and kissed him softly on the cheek. 

“How did your mom not make a big deal out of it then?” James asked, eyes wide. 

“Mom has never hounded me to find someone, she always wanted me happy. Whether it was by myself, or in a relationship, it never mattered to her. She doesn’t care, truly. I told her about you, and all she was concerned about was if you were treating me right. Once I said yes, she stopped asking questions” I explained, and James nodded. 

“Alright, I know my parents and Holden are home, let’s go see them” I nodded, and we walked back to James’ car, both wondering how this would end up going. 

“Breathe love, it will be fine” I tried to reassure James fifteen minutes later as we pulled into his parent’s driveway. 

“Let’s hope, because I am fucking terrified right now” James looked at me, and I could see the frightened look in his eyes. 

“Honey, I think you are overreacting on this, truly” I couldn’t understand why James was acting like this. I had watched his father perform over the years, and always saw him as a sweet gentle guy. 

“You will see what I mean when we get in” James couldn’t look me in the eye, as we got out of the car, and walked up to the front door. James got his key in the door, and opened it. I stepped in, and admired the nicely decorated home. 

“James? Is that you?” a voice sounded from the back of the home; I recognized the voice as Howie’s. 

“Yes Dad, where are you?” James called back, taking his shoes off. I followed suit, and followed James through the maze of rooms. 

“In the back sunroom” Howie called back, groaning at the end of the statement. James rolled his eyes, knowing what he was going to walk into. He looked back at me, worry apparent in his features, as he opened the door to the back sunroom. I looked through the doorway, and stopped short. 

“This is why” James hissed in my ear, as we both saw something that I didn’t understand, much less think that Howie was into. I looked at James, and pulled him out of the doorway, shoving him into a nearby room, closing the door. 

“Why the hell is your mother naked, and sucking your father off at 1 in the afternoon?” I glared at James, who winced, and shifted uncomfortably. 

“That’s the dynamic my parents have, and why they want me to find someone, so I can have the same dynamic. I don’t want it, but they don’t understand that” James told me, and I paced back and forth in front of him. 

“Explain” I bit out, now understanding why James was so hesitant for me to meet his parents. James sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. He seemed to be thinking about how much to tell me. 

“My parents have been this way since before I was born. It’s all I know. From what Mom could tell me, Dad came to her about it soon after he proposed. Mom was hesitant, but had known about people who had the same dynamic. It turns out that all my uncles do as well with my aunts. They are united and everything seems normal when the cameras are out, but once we are home, Mom is back on her knees. She has only ever taken care of my father. Holden and I refused, but a couple of my cousins get taken care of by their mothers” James explained, and I halted in my pacing, and gaped at him. 

“What the fuck?!” was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I was completely floored, and I couldn’t believe what James had just told me. 

James nodded, and hung his head. This is why he had never had a relationship before. He didn’t want to have to reveal what went on behind the scenes of the Backstreet Boys, how the guys really were.

“There is more. When we go back in there, my father expects you to be like my mother. Turns out that that is how he was raised, and influenced my uncles to do the same thing. In our home, the women have little to no rights, with all the responsibilities. It took me getting my own apartment, for me to be self-sufficient. I got out of here at 19, and rarely been back since” James twisted his fingers, and I let out a noise of disbelief. 

“He expects me naked? That isn’t happening. You haven’t seen me naked, and it will be a long time before that happens”, I glared at him, and James shook his head. 

“No, he just expects you on your knees, at my feet, staying silent, not looking him in the eye. Basically, as small and submissive as you can make yourself” James explained, and I shook my head. 

“If this gets us approval from him, and he thinks that that is how you treat me, I’ll do it. You fucking owe me though. I am not submissive, and I will not have you make all the decisions for us. I see a future with you, but not like this” I bore a look into James, who nodded vigorously. 

“I know love, and I would never make you do this every single day. If we ever came back here, you would have to do it, but only here, and I promise to make it up to you every single time” James hastened to reassure me, and I nodded. 

‘Let’s go, the faster we can get out of her, the happier I will be” James nodded, and quickly explained what I had to do, and I glared at him, before nodding. We went back into the sunroom, I kept my head down, and once James sat down, I fell to my knees next to him. He put a hand in my hair, and ran through it lovingly. 

“I see you finally found a slut for yourself” Howie commented, as he looked at his oldest son. 

“ Yes Dad I have, we’ve been together six months. Took a bit to break her, but she serves me well” James lied through his teeth, and I had to fight with myself to stay silent and keep my head down. 

“Good, that’s all girls are good for anyway, serving their men. They are just baby makers, and service whores. Thankfully mine had two boys for me, made it easier. I pity AJ with the two girls he got” Howie snorted, and I had to bite my tongue, my worldview about the Boys had been completely shattered. 

“Why I told my slut that she had better obey me tonight, or else I was turning her over to you for correction” James hated doing what he was, but he knew he had to try and appease his father. I was seething internally, and didn’t know how much longer I could keep the act up. I felt the fingers in my hair tighten, and it calmed me a bit. 

“Which I would have happily done” Howie nodded, and turned to his slut. 

“Go get dinner ready, make James’ favorite” he ordered, and I heard Leigh respond, before kissing Howie’s feet, and leaving the room, leaving me alone with James and Howie. 

“I won’t be staying for dinner Dad, I just wanted to bring my slut over to show you that I had found one” James explained, and Howie looked at me critically. 

“Why isn’t it collared?” he looked at his son, who smoothly smirked and looked at his father. 

“Wanted to wait for your approval before I collared it” he looked at Howie, before nudging me to the center of the room. I kept my head down, and felt him circling me, trying to be as small and submissive as I could be. 

“Do not touch her, she is my property. I never touched Mom without your permission” James barked as Howie went to lift my head. He looked at his son, and nodded, stepping back. 

“It will do, you picked well” James nodded, and ordered me to leave the room. I nodded, kissing his hand, before leaving the room, and going back to the room we were in before. 

Two minutes later, James came in and grabbed me. We left the home, and I shook violently. 

“Fuck I can see why you never go home. What decade is your father living in? And he got the other guys to do it too?” I said in disbelief. 

“I have no clue, and yes he did. When they had first formed, he invited them over to his home, and they got exposed to it. Uncle Kevin did it first, and then Uncle Brian, Dad, Uncle AJ, and then Uncle Nick. One by one my aunts all fell to their knees. I have never seen Aunt Kristin and Aunt Leighanne off their knees. I saw Aunt Rochelle and Aunt Lauren, but I was too young for the memory to stick” James sighed, as we drove back to his apartment. 

“Damn, and everything seems normal when they are out in public with their wives” I shook my head, trying to wrap my mind around this. 

“Yep, they have everyone fooled. Hey, it’s Holden, can you answer it and put it on speaker?” I nodded and answer the call, putting it on speaker. 

“Dude did I just hear that you came home? Why the hell would you do that? Expose Jillian to our parents, are you insane?” Holden cut  right to the chase, and I snorted. 

“You never told me either dummy, so I don’t know why you are all up in arms” I rolled my eyes at the younger Dorough’s sputtering. 

“Yes, well I never expected James to bring you there, so I never thought to warn you” Holden tried to defend himself, and we both shook our heads. 

“Had to tell Dad about my new relationship, in case one of our cousins or uncles ever saw me with her. It’s come close a few times, saw Baylee with his pet at the mall one day” James sighed, remembering that particular interaction. 

“I get that. So happy that Dad isn’t hounding me yet. Cannot wait to get out of here, and live my own life. I never understood why Baylee, Max and Odin all want pets, and Lyric wants to be one. I know Ava doesn’t at all, and she is itching to get away from Uncle AJ and Aunt Rochelle” Holden sighed, as he thought about his cousins. He was unsure about Mason, but heard that he wanted to serve next to his mother, which explained why he was such a daddy’s boy. 

I looked at James in shock, and he nodded grimly. God there were so many layers to all of this, and it was making my head spin. I shook my head, and groaned softly. 

“How often do we have to see your parents?” I asked, and James sighed. 

“At least once every six-eight weeks or so. I can’t go too long, or I get harassed with questions, especially now that Dad knows about you” James rubbed his eyes, as we finally got to his apartment. 

“Hence why I am barely ever home” Holden chimed in, and I grunted loudly. James growled at his brother that he would talk to him later, and hung up the phone. We both got out of the car, and went into James’ apartment. 

“I am so sorry you had to deal with that. I promise we will only be over there a few times a year, but I will have to get a collar, and a few other things to bring over when we do go over there” James looked apologetically at me, and I was seriously thinking about this relationship. 

“James, I don’t know if I can continue this, it’s a lot” I said honestly, and his face fell, his head falling to his chin. 

“I understand. If you want to break up, that is fine. I know this is insanity, but can you promise not to tell anyone about the truth?” James looked hopefully up at me, and I sighed, nodding. 

“Give me a few days, I love you, and I won’t say anything I promise” I kissed him softly, before leaving the apartment, going back to my car. I had some serious thinking to do over the next few days. 

I talked to James a few times over the next few days, and I still had not decided what I wanted to do about our relationship. One afternoon James asked to come over, and I of course said yes. Twenty minutes later, he was in my living room, and he looked at me, lost. 

“I have to cut my family out of my life, and my aunts, uncles, and cousins as well. Well not Holden or Ava, but the others definitely. I cannot subject you to that lifestyle again. Asking you to do it once, was already too much. I won’t let you continue to do it” James looked up, and I was floored. 

“James, I would never ask you to do that. I was going to tell you that I would have submitted to you when we were around your family” I explained, and James looked at me stunned. 

“Okay, so what do we do here? I don’t want to cut my family off, but I don’t want you on your knees all the damn time either” James scrubbed his face, wondering what the heck to  do.

“Why don’t we see how the next couple of visits go? I am willing to do that, before we make a final decision” I suggested, and he nodded. 

Over the next nine months, our relationship, outside his parents, got stronger, and I was falling more and more for him. James was the sweetest guy alive, and I was so insanely happy with him. When it came to his parents, we kept visits short, and I did what was expected in their home. 

“Love, my dad wants  me to show you off to the Backstreet family” James told me one night, as we cuddled before I left for the night. 

“ Oh dear god, that means being on my knees for an entire night?!” I looked at him, and he hesitantly nodded. 

I groaned loudly, and told him that if anyone but him touched me, I was running out of there, no questions asked. He reassured me that he would even take me in the bathroom with him, so I was never out of his sight. I was okay around Holden, but that was pretty much it. I glared at him and nodded. 

“Fine, but this is a major favor, and it might involve you seeing me naked for the first time” I looked at James, who nodded softly. 

“When?” “Saturday night, from 6-10, we would be eating there for the first time” I hung my head, James having told me what happened at the table when they ate dinner. 

“You fucking owe me for this shit. It is the first and last time I am doing this whole shebang, I can tolerate doing short visits with your parents, but this is almost pushing it. If I wasn’t so damn in love with you, I would have told you to piss off nine months ago. We have been together for almost 18 months now, and I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you, despite your parents and their insanity” I looked into James’ eyes, and he saw nothing but truth and honesty in them. 

“I know, and I am grateful  everyday for it. If at any point it gets to be too much, I will cut them off, and protect you. I know you are doing this for me, at the expense of yourself” James looked seriously at me, and I nodded firmly. 

The next couple of days, James drilled into me how I was supposed to act, and I wasn’t happy, but I would do it this time, and only this time. I was supposed to stay silent, if he even bothered to speak to me, I was to call him Sir or Master. At dinner I was to kneel next to him, and get him off before being allowed to eat out of a bowl on the floor.  Luckily I had given James blow jobs before, despite us not going all the way. 

“Let’s go” he sighed, it was Saturday at 530, and we had a  ten minute drive to get to his parents. I grimly nodded and got the outfit on that he picked out, and then grabbed my collar and the leash. I hated both things with a passion, but tolerated it while we were with his parents. We made our way to the car, and I wrapped the collar around my throat, thankful that James had let me pick it out so I was comfortable wearing it. 

“I have to call you slut or whore you  know that right?” I sighed and nodded, hating this, but doing it only once. Part of me was also curious about how Brian, Kevin, AJ, and Nick were outside of being in the group. I knew it probably would completely shatter my view of them, but I was willing to take that risk. 

“Yes Sir” I knew it would be easier to just fall into that mindset on the way over, so it would raise no suspicions with James’ family. 

James sighed, and went into his Sir side, hating this for the millionth time. He wondered how I had dealt with it for all this time, and he knew that this would make or break the relationship between us. 

Five minutes later, we were in the driveway, and by the number of cars in the driveway, I knew everyone was there. I waited until James got out of the car, and opened my side, attaching the leash, tugging it lightly. I closed my eyes, and fell into the mindset. James hugged me quickly, before I saw his own eyes harden. 

“Follow Me slut” he ordered, and I nodded demurely, keeping my head down, and staying three steps behind and to the right of him. 

He opened the door, and I immediately went to my knees, knowing to crawl after him. He had told me that when they all got together, the women were always on their knees. I kept my head down, but kept his shoes in my sight. We entered the living room and all noise stopped. 

“Finally got a fucking slut?” I heard Brian come over and hug James, ignoring me completely. 

“ Yes Uncle Brian, I broke her a year ago. We have been around Dad and Mom, but this is her first time around all of you guys” James explained, and he put a hand in my hair, tightening the hold. I knew not to react to the pain. 

“Fucking finally. Was beginning to wonder if you would ever see the joys of having a slut. Baylee finally has his own, worthless thing that it is. Can’t keep a fucking pregnancy, so I doubt I’m having grandkids” Brian scoffed, and James grimly nodded. 

“Sorry to hear that Uncle Brian. I will talk to you soon, I want to catch up with the others” James explained, and Brian nodded. James pulled on my leash, and we moved towards another Uncle, Kevin. 

“Hey Uncle Kevin, how are things going?” James asked politely, as I remained silent and still. 

“Pretty damn good. Finally got my piece of shit oldest under me as well. Thank god for him being a damn daddy’s boy, and wanting my approval for everything. Max is finally starting to look for a slut as well. Raised those boys right, despite my oldest being a pansy, and wanting to stay with daddy” Kevin reached down and pulled on Mason’s hair, forcing him on his cock. 

“Fucking right you nuisance, suck daddy’s cock” Kevin groaned happily. 

I was freaking floored. I never expected Kevin to be that way. I was slightly afraid at what AJ and Nick would say about what they had been up to. James finished talking to Kevin, knowing to not acknowledge Mason or Kristin. He saw Ava extremely uncomfortable kneeling at AJ’s feet next to Rochelle and Lyric. 

“James Hoke, nice of you to show up!” AJ’s voice boomed, and I shuddered slightly. His eyes traveled down to me, and I felt his stare going right through me. 

“I want a piece of that slut tonight” James’ eyes blazed, and he looked right at his uncle. 

“ Hell no Uncle AJ. She is my property, and none of you have permission to touch her. She is staying right by me, and doing exactly as she’s told. I commanded her to not leave my side for anything, and I stand by that command. Understand slut, you are to stay by Me the entire night, including bathroom breaks” James looked down at me, and I knew I had to respond. 

“Yes Sir, slut understands” I spoke softly and respectfully, happy that James had done that. 

“Too bad. Can’t wait to get to use that slut” AJ turned to his three sluts, a little pissed off. 

James watched as AJ ordered Rochelle to lay down and he fucked her hard, while ordering his daughters to eat each other out. He sighed and walked away, knowing that AJ could get rough and hard, and he didn’t want me seeing that. 

As James led me around the room, I realized that Baylee was using his pet, Odin was getting serviced by Lauren, Max was looking bored as hell. He occasionally shot a glance over to Lyric, longing in his eyes. 

“Uncle Nick, this is my slut at long last” we stopped in front of the youngest of the five guys, and he scoffed. 

“Scrawny thing isn’t it. Not worth much at all. Where did you find it? The dumpsters?” he snorted, and James’s eyes flared for the second time in ten minutes. 

“No Uncle Nick, I met her at college, you knew I graduated last year. We got together, and I fell for her, and broke her. She is perfectly obedient to me, and is exactly what I need” James growled out, and Nick rolled his eyes. 

“At least you are doing something right. Your brother is still resisting. Maybe seeing your slut with you will change his mind. Excuse me, my slut is in trouble” Nick went over to Lauren and pushed her against the wall, taking his belt off, and belting her already red ass. She held her whimpers in, and just took it. 

Fucking hell, my view of the guys was completely shattered, and I hadn’t even seen Howie yet. I just stayed silent, and thanked my lucky stars that we were never doing this, and I knew James didn’t have a mean bone in his body. I had to be perfect tonight to not raise suspicion. 

“Dinner everyone” the men all nodded, before ordering their sluts to the table. James leaned down and pointed where he would be sitting, and I nodded softly. He led me to the table, and I got underneath, unzipping his jeans, exposing his leaking cock. I wrapped my lips around it, beginning to suck. This was absolutely ridiculous, but I knew I had to do it to earn food. All around me the other wives were eagerly sucking their husbands/father/son off. I semi-quickly got James off, making sure I wasn’t the first, before a bowl was slipped under the table for me. 

“How the fuck do I eat this?” I asked mentally, before seeing the other wives eating. I sighed, before bringing it to my lips, and eating without utensils. 

Ten minutes later, I was done, and a hand slipped under the table, threading through my hair. James pushed my head into his lap, and ran his hand through my hair lovingly. I hoped we could leave soon. This was just  nuts . 

A little bit later, the men all got up from the table, and we were released back to their sides. I knelt next to James, knowing we still needed to see Howie. I knew I could not do this again. James could tell I was on edge, but still behaving as I needed to. 

“Dad, I need to talk to Mom, can you get her in the other room. I promise to tell you if she misbehaves” Howie nodded, and ordered Leigh into the bedroom. She nodded, and went into the bedroom, waiting on her knees. James tugged on my leash, and we went into the bedroom. 

“Off your knees Mom, I want you to meet my girlfriend” Leigh looked up, and nodded softly. She went to sit on the bed, and I saw my future mother in law for the first time off her knees, since I had seen them in an interview five years ago. 

“Mom, this is Jillian. Despite tonight, we are not in this type of dynamic. She is as free as I am, but is willing to go through with this for me, to be able to see you guys” James held his mother’s hand, beyond thankful that his parent’s room was soundproof. 

“Are you happy James?” Leigh looked up, wincing softly, the action hurting her neck a bit, from years of having it bent. 

“Yes Mom, very happy” my boyfriend teared up, as he talked to his mother. I held his hand, and reached over for Leigh’s. 

“I care about your son, very much. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to keep seeing you, and Holden. I will do this, if it means going through all of this” Leigh nearly cried hearing that. This was never what she wanted for her life, but her parents had given her to Howie when Howie went looking for a wife. She never had a choice, her parents having the same dynamic. 

“I just want you happy, with a dynamic or without it, that is all I ever wanted for you and Holden” Leigh sadly stated, knowing she would have to go back to being a slut in a few minutes. 

“I love you Mom, so damn much. I know you won’t leave Dad, but if you ever need time away, come. I will let you be a normal female” James knew that his mother never would take the offer, her life too ingrained in her to ever change it, but knew he had to extend the olive branch. He sighed seeing his mother go back to her knees, head bent. James ordered his mother to go back to his father, and tell him that he would be right out. 

“Yes Sir” his mother responded, and Leigh left. James sat on the bed, and held me to him. My heart was broken watching the scene, but we both knew we needed to get back out there. I went back to my knees, and he pulled me back out to the gathering. 

An hour later, it was all over, and James ordered me to the car. I nodded, and went out, kneeling on the ground next to the backseat. We both knew I had to sit there, until we were out of view of everyone. He came out, and pushed me into the backseat, going quickly around to the driver’s side, and getting quickly out of the driveway, and away. Two minutes later he stopped in a vacant lot, and I slipped into the passenger side. I tore the collar off my neck, throwing it in the backseat. 

“Thank fuck that is over with. James, I am NOT doing that again. Your mother broke my heart, and I cannot look at your Uncle's the same way again” I looked at my boyfriend, and he nodded in agreement. 

“No, you are not. If they ask where you are, I will say I require you to stay at home, while I am out. Or do you want me to cut them out, I will do that as well” I shook my head. 

“No, I still want to see your mother. We will go back to the short visits with your parents, but I will not spend time with your uncles and cousins, except Ava, again” I told him, and he nodded softly. 

“Yes Jillian, I agree. I will protect you from all of it. If it comes down to it, I will tell them we aren’t in the dynamic. If they cut me out, I will blackmail my father to see my mother. I will threaten to tell the world what the Backstreet Boys do to their wives, see how fast their fans turn on them” James vowed, and my jaw dropped. 

“Damn James, I agree, but shit love” I smiled at him, threading his hand through mine. I knew that I wanted to be with him forever, and I promised his mom I would be there for James. 

A year later, James proposed to me, and I accepted it. We went to tell his family, and James also told them that we didn’t have the dynamic they did. Howie was furious, but James stood toe to toe with his father. He blackmailed his father into staying in the family, giving his promised threat. Howie knew he was between a rock and a hard place, but demanded that his rules be followed in his home, and I agreed. 

The two of us married, having our own family, after agreeing that we couldn’t shelter them from what their extended family did. We told them that grandma and grandpa did something different, and that we would answer any questions they had. As our three kids grew, one ended up going into that dynamic, while the other two stayed out of it, but still respected it. James and I were insanely proud of our children, and that our son who went into the dynamic, never went as extreme as his grandfather did, which we were grateful for. The two of us were extremely happy with our life, and all it took was some shattered perspectives to show us the light. 


End file.
